


I Will Probably Drown Us Both

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Blackmail, Damaged!Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluffy, Homophobia, Intern, Internalized Homophobia, Inthecloset!Harry, Kid!Eleanor, Kid!Liam, M/M, Nanny!Gemma, Rough Sex, Swearing, Top!Harry, daddy!harry, dub con? Maybe I'm not sure but be careful and read all warnings!, larry stylinson - Freeform, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis argues over poptarts, Harry's the CEO who really likes his Starbucks, Nick won't stop talking about Louis' bum, Louis really wants to know who that hot blonde is, Liam's a toddler (literally) and Eleanor is the only one who's British.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one with the poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so please be kind, but constructive criticism is encouraged!  
> This is AU set in America, but I may throw some Birtish slang in there just because.  
> Fair warning this has a ridiculous overuse of swear words and italics, and I'll post any need to know warnings before the chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> edit: 10-15-15 hey I know some people still get linked to this but I'm not gonna be able to finish it- maybe someday I can revisit and if you bookmarked this or check it I'm so sorry.  
> xx -T

Right now Louis Tomlinson is looking back on his life trying to figure out how he got to this point. Standing in the middle of a grocery store aisle, arguing over a box of strawberry poptarts with a _child_.  
"Look honey," he said eyes narrowing. "I had these first."  
"You're too old for poptarts!" The girl snapped back, a hand on her hip. She had a heavy British accent and there seemed to be no parent around.  
"Excuse you." Louis said grabbing the box back from the little girl, sticking his tongue out cause he was still a massive brat.  
Suddenly he was biting back the swear words that threatened to tumble out of his mouth because that _little brat_ kicked him in the shin.  
"Eleanor! What on earth do you think you're doing?" a deep voice calls. 

Louis grumbles, pushing himself off the floor from where he was previously crouched, still rubbing his shin. When he looks up he thinks he may have stopped breathing cause damn. The man-boy- who shuffles the girl- Eleanor- into his arms is probably the most attractive guy he's ever seen. And that's saying something because he watches a lot of gay porn. (Don't judge ok? He's been single for awhile.) He's got these brown curls and plush lips, which move together as he talks softly to Eleanor.  
"You can't just run off like that, you scared me half to death!"  
"Sorry daddy," She whispered into his neck.  
Daddy? The kid barely looked old enough to order his own beer, Louis thought to himself. 

"He won't give me the poptarts!"  
"Just grab a new box Ele," He sighed.  
"It's strawberry! It's the very last one! Plus he called me a brat! To my face!"  
Louis' cheeks flamed as the other man's green, _holy shit_ so green, eyes raised to his.  
"I- I- she kicked me in the shin!"  
"Eleanor Grace Styles!" He hissed.  
Eleanor shook her head, brown eyes wide, "Daddy don't use the mean voice on me! I'm sorry!" She wailed.  
The man's face softened,  
"Please apologize."  
"Sorry." She said glaring at Louis, while reaching for the box of poptarts.  
Green eyes stared at him expectingly and he bit his lip, sheepishly handing over the box. Fine, he'd just buy vodka. 

The guys lips curved into a smile and _god fucking dammit_ he has a dimple. Right there on the side of his face is an enormous dimple and wow Louis is so not ok. He wants to say something but hes pretty sure that hes just standing there mouth wide open like a fish.  
"I-" before he has time to even think of how he's going to finish that sentence,  
"Harry."  
Louis' eyes locked on a stunning blonde turning the corner of the aisle, struggling to push her cart and hold a sleeping child in her arms.  
"Oh let me help." He rushes over, and tries to pull the child from her arms, "C'mon Li." He coaxes.  
The kids grip tightens in the woman's hair,  
"Mama.." He sighs sleepily.  
The woman looks sheepish, and kisses his forehead soothingly as Harry takes the cart. Louis can tell he's been forgotten and he slinks away as he watches the family slink away, Eleanor cooing up at her mom, asking if she'll paint her fingers nails when they get home. 

Louis takes a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling fucking stupid, for possibly hoping he could attract someone like that, that someone like that would be gay. He's really good at getting himself excited for something he knows could never happen. Good things never happen to Louis. He tucks his hands into his pajama pants and heads toward the exit, thinking about the fastest way to get to the nearest liquor store. Vodka it is. 

 

Harry's sitting at his office desk scowling. (He does that a lot these days). Pushing his glasses up his nose, he calls the head of his office.  
"Nick?"  
"Yes sugar?"  
"Where's my coffee?" He fights to keep his tone level.  
"I dunno. I sent some intern to get it."  
"Why? Why would you do that?"  
"Harold do not snap at me. I have stuff to do as well."  
"Why do you even work here?"  
"You love me!" Nick called just as Harry slammed the phone on the hook. He took a deep breath, rubbing at his temples and going back to his computer. 

Twenty minutes later Nick strolled in casually, setting a tall Starbucks cup in front of him.  
"Hell no. _Hell no_." Nick said staring wide eyed at Harry. "What the fuck are you wearing on your face?"  
Harry touched his oversized glasses self-consciously.  
"Liam poured my contacts down the sink this morning." He muttered.  
"You're a multi-millionaire. You're telling me you couldn't get a pair of contacts on short notice."  
"Nick," Harry said harshly "I'm not concerned with what I look like. I'm concerned with getting the Swifts on board for this offer. I have work to do now get out."  
Nick pursed his lips, knowing now was not the time to question Harry's authority. When he gets like this, he doesn't wanna mess around. He's one bad joke away from breaking down.  
"I'll have Gem ring you around lunch, 'kay?"  
Harry didn't say anything and took a drink of his coffee. It tasted horrible.  
"What the hell is this?!"  
"Your coffee?" Nick said confused.  
"Send in the intern that went to get this."  
"Harry it's just-"  
"Now." 

Louis was nervous as hell as he was being called into his bosses office on his first day. He slowly shuffled into the office, looking up from under his fringe.  
"Yes?" He asked in a squeaky voice.  
"What is this? This is not what I ordered." Harry said finally looking up. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was the same boy from the grocery store the other night.  
"I wrote it down- it's a-"  
"Yes I know what it is! But this is not it!"  
"Look." Louis said, crossing his arms over his chest, "It was a new barista and I gave her your order, if she screwed up it's not my fault."  
Harry stared at him, no one had ever spoken back to him like that.  
"I don't know who you think you're talking to,"  
"I'm talking to you, _Mr. Styles_ , and you're not going to talk to me like that. It's just coffee and if you want me to march down there and bitch and complain until you get free coffees for a year, I will, if not, I suggest you stop with that tone." He snapped forcefully. 

It was quiet for too long and then Louis paled at the fact he'd just spoken like that to his boss. Holy shit, this guy could have him very publicly thrown out.  
"Mr. Styles wait, I'm-"  
Harry's mind was racing. He knew he was acting crazy, he never acted like this But his father was breathing down his neck and he was behind on new arrivals and he was being a massive prick.  
"What's your name?"  
"Louis Tomlinson." Louis mumbled.  
"Well Louis Tomlinson, if you talk to the people at Starbucks like you talk to me, I'm sure I'll be having free coffees for a year before you can finish your sentence."  
Louis blushed,  
"Mr. Styles, please forgive me, I had a rough night last night and-"  
"Mr.Tomlinson, please, it's fine. I was acting a bit too much like my father anyway. Don't make a habit of it though." He said turning back to his computer.  
"That's it? You're not gonna fire me? I just went off like a total asshole."  
"I was acting like more of one. Like I said, as long as you don't make a habit of smarting off, we'll be okay." 

Louis stood still, not believing his ears, he thought he was gonna have to go back to working at the bar full time. (And trust me, that ass did not bring in as many tips during the day.)  
"Mr. Tomlinson, you're free to go."  
Louis spun on his heel quickly and hustled out of the room. Mr. Grimshaw raised an eyebrow at him as he tugged on his coat and headed toward the elevator to go back to Starbucks.


	2. The one with drunken Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who who don't like smut: This contains a non-descriptive little bit that can be skipped over.   
> For those who like smut: This contains a non-descriptive little bit and I'm sorry that it's not more.   
> Come talk to me on tumblr: brokenpromisesandhope.tumblr.com  
> Enjoy my lovelies!  
> xx - T

Harry was sexually frustrated, and it was making him irritable. Louis had been an intern for almost three weeks and he was making Harry's life hell. He was the CEO of his father's company, he shouldn't be thinking about how damn good one of his interns looks in his skinny jeans. Seriously, that ass should be illegal. And his stupid little quiff that was slightly wilted by the time he politely asked Harry if he could go home, or those bright blue eyes that sparkle behind his glasses. Those fucking thighs and his dainty little feet. Oh my god he has a crush.   
"You have a crush!" Nick exclaimed, tossing his arm over Harry's shoulder, gesturing to the bartender to bring them another round.   
"I do not have a crush." He grumbles.   
"No you totally do! I thought he was a little too twinky for you but-"   
"Don't be ridiculous I'm not even gay."   
Nick chortled loudly, rolling his eyes and taking a gulp of his brightly colored fruity drink.   
"We're playing that game are we? The I'm not gay? Since when did you scurry back into the closet."   
"Stop." He muttered, looking down.   
"That's it, we're getting you drunk, then we're getting you laid."   
Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes it's better not to argue. 

"Louuuiiiiieeee!"   
Louis looked up from the drink he was pouring and nearly choked when he saw Harry in front of him. Zayn made an approving noise next to him and Louis ignored him. This was not a side of Harry he'd ever seen. His curls were sweaty against his head, a little paper umbrella from his drink tucked in behind his ear, eyes wide and glassy, wearing a loose swoop neck white t-shirt that showed off huge bird tattoos on his chest, a holy cross neck dangling in between them and his dark jeans were squeezing his long legs in all the right places. He looked gorgeous and Louis wanted to pull him into the back room and- stop it! He is your boss.   
"Hi Harry."   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I um, work here."   
"No.. you work for me?" It came out sounding like a question.   
"I work for both." Louis said slowly.   
"Oh!" Harry said, the words finally clicking in his brain. Louis gave him a soft smile and moved down the bar to keep making drinks. Both Harry and Nick stared after him, watching his butt wiggle in his _tight_ jeans. They were even tighter than he wore to work, and Harry was having trouble wondering how that was possible.   
"Fuck, that ass is just-"  
"Don't finish that sentence." Harry nearly growled. Just because Harry wasn't ready to admit he found Louis attractive didn't mean he wanted to listen to Nick's fantasies. 

"Now do you not wanna hear about Louis' delicious ass cause you're straight or cause you wanna claim it for yourself?"   
God, Harry hated Nick sometimes. Mostly because even when he was spewing absolute bullshit, some of what he said held some form of truth.   
"Nick." He whispered, licking at his lips and shaking out his curls.   
"Harold." He said with a roll of his eyes, "Get up."  
Harry stumbled off his barstool, "Why?" He whined, he wanted more of those fruity drinks, not too move farther away from Louis.   
"We're finding you a bloke to fuck." 

As a general rule Louis tried _really_ hard to not get involved in customers lives. Unless someone looks entirely too fucked to realize they were leaving with a stranger, he let them leave with whoever they wanted to. That was the rule he stuck to, it helped him keep himself out of trouble. But he was not thinking about his stupid rule when he saw Harry Styles stumbling toward the door with a big bulky guy who was sucking bruises onto the exposed skin of Harry's chest. Louis went around the bar, crossing his arm around his chest and staring up at the two men.   
"Harry?" He asked quietly.   
Harry's eyes widened and he had the decency to blush.   
"Um."   
"What are you doing?" Louis asked, trying to meet his eyes.   
"Hey fuck off." The overly muscled guy growled at him.   
"Harry," Louis said softly, moving toward him slowly.   
The muscled guy yanked Harry closer to him and Louis was really starting to get pissed off,   
"What the fuck bro, step out of my way. We're leaving."   
"No!" Louis' hand shot out to block the door. "He's wasted and he doesn't know what he's doing." 

"Look, do you want me to fuck you or not?" He asked, eyes locking on Harry.   
Harry looked back and forth between Louis and the guy and Louis glared.   
"Do you even know his name?" Louis asked angrily! He thought he could.. and he didn't even know his name! He pulled Harry away from the big increasingly pissed off guy and wrapped a steadying arm around his waist. "Leave. Right now, before I call security."   
The guy muttered rather rude things as he walked out of the door and Louis sighed in relief. He really didn't know what to think, Harry was married or at least in a relationship with children, yet he wanted to get fucked by a guy he didn't even know? Louis' head was beginning to hurt.  
"Harry what the hell were you thinking?"   
"Why did you do that?" Harry slurred back. "I'm so horny Louis."   
Louis choked on his own saliva, holy shit.   
"W-where's your friend?"   
"In the bathroom with a guy."   
Eww, Louis was so making Zayn clean that up.Louis' arms tightened around Harry's waist when he felt him shuffling around.   
"Stay right here okay? I'm gonna go try to find him so you can go home."   
Louis walked across the nearly empty bar to the bathroom and banged on the door loudly and for several minutes until he cautiously pushed open the door. No one was there. 

Louis walked slowly back to the front of the bar where Harry was standing where Louis had left him, fucking _palming_ himself through his insanely tight jeans.   
"What the fuck?" Louis choked.   
Harry was biting his lip hard, eyes closed tightly.   
Louis looked up to the ceiling, "Why?" He scowled. Zayn was singing to himself, cleaning glasses and not paying any attention to what was going on.   
"Harry?" He asked softly. "Harry honey, what are you doing?"   
Harry's eyes flew open, "I- I wanna go home." His voice was shaking and Louis could fucking hear the friction of his hand moving over his jeans, he was pretty sure he was half hard in his own jeans.   
"Okay, okay, we're gonna get you home, alright?"   
"Mhm." Harry mumbles, eyes sliding close again. 

Louis raced behind the bar to stop in front of Zayn,   
"I have a problem and I really really need you to help me." 

 

***  
The next morning Louis felt like shit. He was exhausted and embarrassed and he really wanted to call into work, and stay in his apartment and drink tea. But because he was doing this new thing called "being a fucking adult" (0/10, would not recommend) he got up, showered and styled his usual quiff, and put on his glasses. He dressed in a cream sweater, tan pants and a pair of black Toms. Still sulking, he got in his car and headed to Starbucks to pick up Harry's usual order.   
"Are you kidding?" Louis muttered as he walked into Starbucks. The line was nearly to the door and Louis huffed out a frustrated breath, pulling out his phone.   
"What?" Zayn groaned tiredly on the other line.   
"Did he get home okay?"   
"Yeah Lou, he's gonna have a wicked hangover but he should be fine."   
"Thanks again. I couldnt- I would've done something stupid."   
"Lou, you're too hard on yourself. You wouldn't have done anything, you know you wouldn't have. Just because you find him attractive doesn't mean-"   
Louis' eyes flickered around the Starbucks waiting for the line to go faster when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair.   
"Holy shit Z! His wife is right in front of me!"   
"What? Whos?"  
"Harry's!" Louis hissed quietly into the phone.   
"Are you sure he's married?" Zayn asked dubiously.  
"Yes! I've gotta talk to her."   
"Louis no. Please don't-"   
Louis hung up on Zayn's pleas and shoved the phone in his pocket, tapping the woman on the shoulder. 

"Hello, sorry to bother you, it's just that you look awfully familiar and I wasn't sure if we'd met before." He smiled charmingly and held out a hand, "I'm Louis Tomlinson."   
The woman smiled up at him, white teeth sparkling, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gemma Styles. I think you were talking to Harry the other day in the grocery store right?"   
"Yes." He smiled as his heart sank, even her name was pretty. "I actually intern for him as well. Just here getting his coffee."   
"Oh! Of course, I think he may have mentioned you." She smiled apologetically. "My mind's just been whirling lately so I don't mean to sound rude."   
"Of course you don't sound rude." Louis felt the need to reassure her.   
She beamed back at him, "I was actually going to stop by the office, he has been coming home really late and by that time we're both too tired to even talk. I'm worried about him." She said sadly.   
Her eyes widened and she lightly touched her mouth, "I don't mean to just tell you my life story or anything. It's just that the kids miss him so much as well, and Eleanor's dance recital is coming up and she's terrified her daddy won't make it. I don't wanna breathe down his neck about it either cause then he feels guilty," She trails off, biting her lip. "Shit I'm so sorry Louis! It's one of those weeks, ya know?" 

And yes Louis knows cause he grew up in a house with five women and so when the barista calls next, he orders himself and Harry a coffee and two scones and then he kindly says he'll also pay for whatever Gemma wants, because he's a good person, and she seems so sweet that he wants their relationship to work out. Cause Louis tries to be a good person, he really really does. Gemma protests but eventually orders and gives Louis a soft "Thank you."   
"So I guess I'll see you at the office in awhile." Louis says politely as they walk out the door.   
Gemma smiles, "Sure thing Louis!"   
She starts down the street instead of turning into the parking lot and Louis hesitates before calling out to her,  
"Did you not drive?"  
"No. I didn't."   
Maybe it's the guilt from the way he's been thinking about Harry so inappropriately or the fact that Gemma is actually really nice but he sighs and cups his hands around his mouth in order to be heard because Gemma hasn't stopped walking yet,   
"Gemma! C'mon! I'm gonna give you a lift!"   
She turns slightly, cheeks rosy from the cold,   
"Okay." She says simply, turning around and walking toward Louis.


	3. The one with the heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this actually got really angsty really fast, I'm gonna have to start giving out hugs and kleenex. Kidding, kidding. 
> 
> If you like Gemma this chapter is for you, if not I'm sorry I guess? I may have gotten carried away by my love for her and the sugary sweetness of her and Harry's relationship.   
>  Sorry for the sadness and lack of Louis/Harry, but you get some daddy!Harry so maybe that makes up for it. 
> 
> If you like this fic please tell your friends and comment! I really wanna hear what you think!!!
> 
> Message me anytime on my tumblr: brokenpromisesandhope   
> xx-T

"So, Louis' quite attractive." Gemma said casually, pushing up the sleeves to her oversized teal sweater and leaning to pour bubble bath into the bathtub. Harry looked up from where he was undressing Eleanor,  
"Hmm?"   
"Don't play dumb Harold."   
"Yeah Harold!" Eleanor chimed in, clambering into the bathtub, fingers wrapped tight around Harry's arm to keep her balance.   
Harry gave Gemma a warning look and she scoffed,   
"He's gorgeous."   
"How do you even know him?"   
"I ran into him at Starbucks this morning. He gave me a lift to your office."   
"What a gentleman." He tried to ignore the feeling of Gemma's eyes scanning his face by helping the younger girl make a bubble cake.   
"Do you like him?"   
"He's very good at his job. Got me free Starbucks for a year." He said, a hint of a smile in his voice.  
"You know that's not what I meant."   
"Daddy eat some cake!" Eleanor squealed, shoving a handful of bubbles in his face. Harry spluttered, wiping at his mouth, while trying to keep a smile.   
"Oh so yummy baby!"   
"Now you have a beard silly!" Eleanor laughed happily, Gemma laughing with her.   
"I think Auntie Gemmy wants some now!"   
Gemma backed up,   
"I don't think so."   
"C'mon Auntie Gem!"   
"Yeah Auntie Gem." Harry teased. 

Gemma stood up, wiping her hands on her jean clad thighs,   
"I think that's my clue to go check on Liam."   
"And then go home Gem. We don't need you here anymore."   
"You always need me." She teased.   
"I can think of someone who needs you more."   
"Harry," She warned.   
"You mean you can lecture me about stuff but I can't do the same to you?"  
Gemma leaned toward the mirror and began pulling her hair into a side braid,   
"Lecturing? Who was lecturing? I was asking how you felt about a certain attractive man."   
"You know I don't like boys Gemma." Harry's voice was much harder now, speaking a way that meant he was past joking.   
"But Liam's a boy daddy." Eleanor pointed out kindly putting bubbles in her hair.   
"Ele honey, what daddy means is-" Gemma starts.   
"I'm just being silly baby, now the faster we get scrubbed up the faster we can watch a little bit of a movie."   
"CAN WE WATCH LITTLE MERMAID?" Eleanor shouted, jumping up and spraying Harry with water.   
Letting out a deep breath, he pushed his damp curls out of his face,   
"Yes, now sit down before you break something. And say goodbye to auntie."   
"Not necessary. I'm not going anywhere."   
"What?" Harry asked in his low voice.   
"Like I could miss The Little Mermaid." She met Harry's eyes in the mirror and then smiled briefly, "I'm gonna check on my little monkey." 

Ariel's just washed up on shore and Eleanor's half asleep, head propped on Gemma's leg, her feet in Harry's lap. Gemma's slid over as well, her head resting on Harry's shoulder.   
"You know I love you right?" She murmurs, her voice low enough for just him to hear. "I don't want you to end up like me."   
"What's wrong with-"  
She cut him off with a quiet "Sssh. Please just listen. I don't want you to end up like me. 31 years old and fucking alone, living with her mom and babysitting her brother's kids all day. Did I mention divorced? Because of my broken uterus and the fact no man finds me good enough to put up with my bullshit." Her voice was small and Harry's heart broke listening to her.   
"Gem, stop, fucking stop please. First you're not alone, you're never alone please don't think that. You live with mom for a reason alright? And I don't even know what I'd do without you? I couldn't raise these kids without you Gemma. They love you, hell Liam think's your his mommy and sometimes I think Eleanor does too. I don't know how to explain to her that you're not, or why her mother isn't in her life." He scrubs hard at his eyes, as if he could will away the tears burning behind his eyelids. "Fuck you're the only one keeping everything from falling apart. With mom and dad and the company and the kids. My life is a mess. It's so overwhelming and I can't," He yanks through his hair, taking a breath, "I can't, sometimes-"

"Harry stop." Gemma cried soothingly, rubbing over his hands to get them to stop shaking.   
"As for that fucking prick, who left you, after all you went through, _after you almost fucking died_ , I hope he rots in hell. No hell isn't even good enough for him. If I didn't have the kids- you know I'd kill him with my bare hands."   
"Harry!" She cried, shaking her head and cradling his head in her hands. "I don't wanna hear my baby brother talking like that. You're so good Harry, you got the best of mom and dad. You're too good. And I never wanna hear you say that again, do you hear me?"   
"It's not your job to take care of me."   
"It kind of is." She smiled through her tears, wiping under her eyes.   
"You can't save everyone Gem." Harry slid out from under Eleanor and headed toward the kitchen, Gemma padding slowly behind.   
"Pot and Kettle, Harry. Pot and Kettle."   
Opening the freezer, Harry pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream,  
"Ice cream?" He offered, removing the lid and taking out two spoons.   
Gemma smirked, shaking a half full bottle of rum at him,  
"Only if I can add alcohol." 

 

The best thing about Harry, _besides everything else_ , Gemma added, was that they could have intense heart to hearts without it being awkward. This morning for example he made everyone waffles, but added chocolate chips to only hers. He was trying to make her fat, _clearly_. Which was adding to the already mile long list of things wrong with her. Sighing, she met her own eyes in the mirror, pulled a face and began applying the small amount of makeup she wore daily. Eleanor was at school, and Liam was in a play pen just outside the bathroom door, playing with his favorite stuffed animal monkey. Once her makeup was on, she quickly braided her hair to the side and dressed in a cream sweater and a pair of leggings. She had plenty of errands to run today and the sooner they got out of the house, the better chance she had of getting home before Liam's nap.   
"Mr. Liam are you ready to go to the store?" She asked crouching down in front of Liam. "Should we do some shopping?"   
Liam smiled, brown eyes wide and raised his arms, gesturing to be picked up, "Yeah!"   
"Ok, let's go get ready!" 

They were so not gonna be home in time for Liam's nap. Gemma thought to herself as she pushed Liam's stroller into McDonalds.   
"Now don't tell daddy we had McDonalds for lunch okay? You know he hates when you eat junk food. It's a secret 'kay? Sssh." She pressed a finger to her lips.   
Liam pressed a finger to his lips and said "Ssh" back. This is why Gemma is the favorite aunt. (Or only aunt. Whatever.)  
After ordering, Gemma settled them both in a booth, picking at her hamburger and feeding Liam little bites of chicken nuggets and fries.   
"Think you can handle one more store bud?"   
Liam smiled and nodded, shoving food in his mouth.   
Pulling out her phone and checking her twitter feed she mindlessly picked at fries. When she looked back up Liam wasn't sitting next to her and she jumped up, her phone crashing to the floor. Her heart stopped when she saw Liam at the table in front of her, making his stuffed monkey jump off the back of the booth. The issue was that the table was otherwise occupied with a blonde boy who was eating as well.   
"Liam James Styles! What have I told you about running off? You scared the hell out of me!"   
Liam's face crumpled at her loud voice and she sighed, pulling him to her chest. "Sssh. I love you, I was just scared."   
"I think he just wanted tha monkey. It was on tha floor." the guy said, voice coming out barely understandable through a heavy accent and food.   
Gemma felt herself blush and she looked down, avoiding the cute boy's blue eyes.   
"I just get worried about him."   
"Understandable."   
"Sorry for bothering you, c'mon Li." 

"You're not bothering me." He smiled at her before shoving a few french fries in his mouth, "Looks like ya did a number on ya phone."   
And Gemma is trying to figure out how he's talking, chewing and _breathing_ without choking. Hoisting Liam up on her hip, she bent over and picked it up, scowling at the shattered screen. Fuck you Apple. She thought.   
" _Shit_." he said taking it into his hand. "It's done for."   
"Great. Another thing going wrong in my life." She muttered to herself.   
"Good thing is, I work at an electronics repair shop. I can get it fixed for you in no time."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah," He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and slid it over to her. "Just put in a number I can reach you at and I'll call you when it's done."   
Gemma turned her head sideways at him, "Are you kidding? Is this just a line to pick me up?" She asked raising an eyebrow. To her surprise the boy cackled loudly, eyes crinkling at the sides.   
"If I wanted ta pick ya up why would I take your phone?"   
She blushed looking down, well _duh_.   
"But if it was, is it working?" He asked with a wink. She typed her number in quickly,   
"Don't mean to run but it's his nap time."   
He nodded, waving, handing her the stuffed monkey from the table.   
"Oh thank you! Don't want my monkey to forget his monkey" She cooed to Liam, sticking out her hand. "And we'll be in touch..?"  
"Niall." He supplied. "You?"   
"Gemma." 

"I'll call you about your phone okay?"   
"Thanks again! Hey I better get that back, I'll hunt you down."   
"Maybe I better keep it than." Niall called, a smirk on his face.   
Gemma blushed and rolled her eyes, pushing Liam's stroller out to the car, heart fluttering the entire way.


	4. The One With the Facebook Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna apologize in advance for this chapter because the emotions in it are all over the place. 
> 
> Warnings: homophobia, use of the word 'faggot' (I am so sorry), overuse of: italics, the word 'fuck' and the word 'and', and there's smut in this. This is my first time writing smut so if it's awful I'm so sorry.I think that's it but just proceed with caution if any of these bother you. 
> 
> Some how this turned out to be not a totally Larry fic, let me know if you wanna hear about zayn/perrie and niall/gemma or not. Also sorry if the friendships/relationships seem weird at all but this is how everyone fit together. 
> 
> Also there are some parts that may seem to be missing vital information, chances are this is on purpose. I can't give away everything yet(; 
> 
> Please please comment and let me know what you think and please please tell people to come read too!  
> Message me on tumblr: brokenpromisesandhope  
> xx-T

"Do you know how many 'Gemma's' there are on facebook?" Niall's friend Perrie hissed at him across the table. The pair was sitting in Starbucks each on their own laptops looking for 'Niall's dream girl' as he liked to call her.   
"Just keep looking, she's blonde-"  
"With kind brown eyes and a fabulous smile. I know, you've only told me eight times. Our Niall's a softie at heart."   
"Shut up." He mumbled, cheeks flaming.   
Perrie rolled her eyes and fluffed her blonde hair, eyes meeting the cute barista's and winking. He was gorgeous, with his black quiff, mocha skin, honey brown eyes hidden by hipster black glasses and a delicious amount of stubble, she just wanted to take him by the hair and-  
"Oi! Stop ya dirty thoughts and help me!"   
"Shut up before he hears you!" She smacked his arm, hard. Thank god the guy wasn't looking at her now, and she took to opportunity to adjust her purple beanie and apply more red lipstick.   
"Oooh Perrie is tryin' to get it." He raised his voice, "Attention ladies and gentleman Ms. Perrie Edwards is tryin' to get it!"  
"Shut the fuck up will you?" She hissed, ducking her head down embarrassed. Not that it mattered, it was literally them and the barista left, in fact they should be going soon, because it was almost closing time. "Niall, hurry the hell up and find this chick. I'm ready to go."  
"You cannot rush love- holy shit I think this is her! Gemma Anne Styles!"   
Perrie pushed closer to him, trying to get a better look at the screen, "Budge over! Lemme see! Is it private?"   
"No thank god!" Niall clicked on her page, scanning over her information quickly. 

"Who're these kids?" Perrie asked. There was several photo albums with the names 'Eleanor and Liam'.   
"Well Liam was the kid with her at McDonalds, it seemed like he was her kid?"   
"You wanna be with a girl who has a kid? Two kids?" Perrie's eyes flickered across the screen, flipping through the pictures. "Hold up. Hold the hell up," she began swatting at Niall's arm excessively. ""Who is this?! Harry Styles?"   
Niall frowned, scratching his head, this guy was in a lot of pictures.   
"I dunno."   
"Hun, she may be in a relationship already." Perrie said gently.   
"It's fine. Just thought she was cute anyway." He pulled his snapback over his hair and sighed. This was not him anyway, normally he didn't obsess over one girl, he went to the bar, got a little drunk and took someone home. Repeat, repeat, repeat. Now he was feeling even more dumb, him and Perrie had been in Starbucks for quite a few hours and now Gemma had a fucking boyfriend.   
"Let's go get a drink."   
"No Niall wait, let's just see about this. Harry Edward Styles. Mom: Anne Cox. Step dad: Robin Twist. Oh shit Niall look, sister: Gemma Anne Styles."   
"What?"   
"Gemma's his sister!"   
"Oh shit. Cutie behind the counter get over here and kiss this girl cause it's her brother!" He did a little cheer, dancing around. 

Zayn looked up, eyes meeting the adorable blonde's, _Perrie_ , he reminded himself, before he looked down blushing. Being at Starbucks was so different than being at the bar. At the coffeeshop he's so shy and reserved, and at the bar there's _Louis_ being all _Louis_ like and it's easier for Zayn to come out a little more.   
"Ignore him, oh god please ignore him." She pleaded.   
Zayn gave a smirk looking down, going back to cleaning.   
"Niall you fucking shit we're leaving!"   
"Let's go get a drink!"   
"Why? Everything worked out in your favor."  
"Yeah, this is a celebratory drink!"   
"Was she really that great Ni? I didn't just stalk this girl for you to screw her one time right?"  
"No I'd screw her a couple times if she let me." he replied sarcastically. "No, I like her ok? Well I could."   
"You have her phone right?"   
"Well it's at the shop, Josh is working on it. Why?"   
"How're you gonna get it back to her?"   
"I haven't thought that far ahead Pez. Now how're you gonna get that guy's number?"  
Niall scoffed at the nerve she had to look around like she didn't know who he was talking about.   
"That hot indie guy who's been eyeing you the whole time you've been here. Please please, you need to date this guy!" 

"Can you shut the hell up? Like do you have an inside voice?"   
And really she should know by now that he doesn't.   
"It's tha Irish! So in other words no!"   
"When does this place close?" Niall asked, packing up his labtop. Whether Perrie appreciated it or not, Niall was gonna get them together. (Cause apparently he was a matchmaker. Along with a believer in love at first sight. Well crushes. Close enough.)   
"We're actually closed." Zayn said quietly. "I'm almost done and then you guys have gotta leave, sorry."   
"Naww don't worry about it! If you can stand us long enough, would you wanna come have a couple of drinks?" Niall asked excitedly.   
"It's in celebration of Niall here, may be getting his first real girlfriend. They grow up so fast." She wiped an imaginary tear.   
Zayn bit his lip, "Um, sure. Where are we going?"

To say things had been awkward between Harry and Louis was probably an understatement. Louis didn't make eye contact with Harry anymore and tried to spend as little amount of time with him as he could. Probably because every time he thought about Harry's eyes he was curling his fingers into his arse, and chanting Harry's name. Louis made friends around the office, and even learned to bring Grimmy a muffin a couple times a week to keep his ass grabbing to a minimum. (It doesn't work. And Louis doesn't mind that much because he knows his kidding, and worse people have touched his butt). Really it's no trouble out of his pocket because Zayn gives him the stuff from the previous day and Louis does not need anymore junk in his trunk. Louis walked out of the elevator, balancing the drinks and food in his little hands. Slowly making his way past Nick's desk, he dropped off a coffee and a muffin and made his way to Harry's office.   
"Mr. Styles?" He asked quietly, opening the door a crack.   
Harry's head was leaning against the desk and he raised his head slowly and tiredly.   
"Oh, Mr. Tomlinson, come in."   
Setting his coffee and muffin on the table, Louis took a step back.   
"Did you need anything else right now?" 

Harry rubbed his eyes, giving a half smile,   
"No thank you. Just let me know if I get any phone calls please."  
Louis nodded, turning and walking toward the office door.   
"Is everything alright? No offence but you look pretty miserable."   
"Oh," Harry's eyes widened as if he wasn't sure anyone would notice. Which was pretty ridiculous because Harry was always big teeth and big smiles, bright eyes and dimples, even though Louis had been being cold to him. Better than jumping your boss, who's mostly heterosexual yet maybe a little gay, bones. "Liam and Eleanor are both sick, it's just been a long night for Gemma and I."   
"Aww poor kids. Is there anything I can do?" Louis asked, words tumbling out before he could stop them.   
"No, that's not your job.Just go take phone calls." Harry said slightly harsher than he meant.   
Louis nodded quickly, heart sinking, "Okay, bye."   
He rushed out the door and to his desk plopping down. Booting up his computer, he took a gulp of his coffee. He was not going to get upset over Harry Styles. He was not. Taking out his phone, he quickly sent off a message to Zayn.  
 _We're going out tonight babes. x_

"Yes father?"   
Harry looked across at his dad who had a scowl on his face.   
"I'm confused as to why we don't have the Swift's under contract yet?"  
"I'm working on it, it's just hard because,"  
"I don't want to hear excuses. I hear enough of those from your mother."   
Harry's eyes snapped up, "Don't you mention her."   
"Clearly you're not fit for the job of CEO. I'm sure I could find someone else to fit the position."  
"No, I'm fit for the job. I'm working on it!" Harry said desperately.   
"How embarrassing, 27 year old bachelor Harry Styles is such a fuck up his own father doesn't even want him working for him." His dad mocked cruelly.   
"Stop it." Harry said, yanking his hands through his curls.   
"I mean honestly, how pathetic, Harold."   
"Stop. I can do it. I have an appointment with Mr. Swift on Monday and-"  
"Fucking excuses." His fist slammed on the table, "It's gonna look so fucking pathetic. How's he gonna raise the two kids he just _had_ to adopt."   
Harry stood up, "Don't you dare talk about my kids."  
"But their not your kids are they Harry? They're unwanted. Unloved."   
"Stop it! Fucking stop!" Harry growled. _No one, no one_ talked about his children that way. "You're disgusting. Those are your grandchildren!" 

"And you know what Harry? It's a really good thing you're not a faggot like you were in high school. Faggot Harry Styles can't even keep a job at the family business."   
Harry bit his lip, eyes on the ground, "I'm not a faggot." He whispered.   
"I know." the older man sneered, "that's why I said good thing."   
Harry wanted to hit him. He wanted to hit him so _fucking_ bad. He wanted to jump across the desk and fucking choke him.   
"You have until the 15th Harry. Then you're done."   
"That's not our deal!" Harry said angrily.   
"Look, it's subject to change. I'd suggest you get the ball rolling."   
"Fuck you."   
"Harold don't get rude."   
The door shut and Harry's head dropped into his hands. It was getting harder to breathe and tears burned viciously behind his eyes. He tried remembering why he was doing this but the humiliation was burning him alive. It made his stomach churn and bile crawl up his throat. Vision blurry he quickly dialed a number he knew by heart.   
"Hi mom." he said shakily.   
"Harry darling, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing I just-"  
"Oh Harry it's that man again isn't it?"   
Harry rubbed at his eyes fighting back tears.   
"Harry honey, I don't even understand why you work for him." 

"Mom, it's fine."   
"Tell me what he said."   
"I can't."   
"Tell me right now."   
"He, he made a comment about the kids."   
"That disgusting bastard."   
"Mom," his voice trembled. "He said they weren't mine and they were unloved." His voice broke, "He called me a fuck up and a- a faggot."   
Tears were streaming down his face at this point and his hand was shaking.   
"Harry, I'm coming down there and giving him a piece of my mind."   
"No! No! Please. I just, I don't wanna be the guy who cries to his mom, I just. Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for them and I'm gonna fuck them up even more."   
"Stop it. Stop right now honey. You're amazing and you're giving those kids everything you can."   
Harry sniffled.   
"Remember the first time Liam had a temperature, and his was crying and wouldn't sleep. You called me in a near panic, you were tired and crying and insisted we take him to the hospital, even though he was just teething. Gemma and I tried to tell you but you made us drive you. And then Eleanor woke up all upset she had to leave and you made us all go." Her tone was loving and sweet. "Or remember when you had a date and I came over to watch the kids and Eleanor had your hair in pigtails with about ten butterfly clips. You were just smiling and playing along even though you would have to get ready again. Harry I'm so so proud of you. You're so much better than your father at being a dad. Don't believe anything that comes out of his disgusting, lying mouth. Harry Edward Styles, my beautiful baby boy. I love you."   
"I love you too mom. I needed this. Thank you."   
"Come visit me soon baby. Gem always brings the kids but I wanna see you."   
"I know mom. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry baby, just come visit. Sunday."   
"Mom-" He planned on spending Sunday in the office.   
"Great! I'll make lasagna and that coconut cake you like."   
"Mom-"  
"Love you poppet!" The tone dial clicked off and Harry hung up slowly. He loved his mom, he really did. That's why he did it. For her. Cause he loved her. Her and Gemma and his kids were literally his life. 

Louis was set out to get laid. That was his one goal, in all honesty. Zayn was blasting his Chris Brown shit all through the apartment and Louis was humming along, styling his fringe across his forehead, nice and fluffy. He picked out his lowest swoop neck top that was white and showed off his collarbones and quote tattoo; and his tightest black jeans. They clung tightly to his ass and thighs and he rolled the bottoms up, showing off his delicate ankles. He pulled on a jean jacket and tied on a small pair of plain black shoes. Zayn was nowhere near ready, still styling up his quiff and deciding which one of his graphic tee's to wear. Louis took out another beer and went to go bother Zayn  
"Now tell me about this girl we're meeting. Is she awesomely hipster like you?"   
"I will hit you." Zayn warned.   
"And I will fuck up your hair. Try me white boy." Louis threw up the west side gang sign and Zayn contemplated his whole life. Louis had only had like three beers and this was how he was acting. It was gonna be a long night. 

Harry was already properly pissed. Him and Nick had been sitting in his kitchen, taking shots and shots for hours. Harry couldn't even remember why he had started drinking, which was the entire point.   
"Let's go out!" Grimmy shouted.   
Harry had hired a babysitter to watch the kids, who had been semi confused that they had been at the house the whole time.   
"Naw, naw." Harry slurred. "I got my drinks right here, I don't wanna go."   
"Stop being an old man! C'mon Styles, let's go to the bar."   
"'M not even dressed."   
"So go put on a pair of tight ass jeans and we can go."   
"Tonight's Gem's night off and I don't wanna leave to."   
Nick stood up, hand on the counter to keep his balance and leaned down, yanking Harry up,   
"No is not an option, we're gonna party!" He shouted.   
"M'kay." Harry said slowly. "I'll go." 

Gemma was sitting on the toilet of her mom's house, head tipped up as she let her mom do her make-up.   
"I feel a bit silly." She admitted.   
"Why? I did your make-up for your wedding."   
"Not about the make-up. About the fact I'm meeting a boy at a club."   
"Why? Darling that's great!"   
"Mom, I'm 31 years old."  
"So? You can still have one night stands."   
"Mom! Oh my god you can't say that!" Gemma shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I don't think he's much of the one night stand guy." She said thinking back to when she had met Niall to pick up her phone and how he had blushed while asking her out.   
"That's even better!"   
Gemma sighed,   
"Are you done?"   
Anne smiled at her daughter and nodded,   
"Yeah. Thanks for letting me help."   
"Of course Mom, now go rest. I'm gonna go get dressed, and don't wait up you hear me?"   
"Oh I won't!" She called happily.  
"No, not cause of-"  
"Can't hear you!" Anne sang as she walked down the hall. 

Checking her hair one last time, Gemma shed her clothes and pulled on a white clingy strapless dress that she'd yet to wear. It showed just enough cleavage and ended mid thigh. She put in a pair of earrings and a gold necklace, slipping on red suede heels, hands shaking. It had been so long since she'd been out, let alone out with a _guy_. Even though Niall was more like a boy, she hadn't had the guts to ask how old he was, she was too scared of what the answer was gonna be. If he was asking her out to a bar/club, he'd have to be at least 21. (She hoped.) Get it together, she thought to herself. She could do this. She was sexy, well, she tried. But she was confident and Niall was cute and she could use a drink. She was so gonna do this. 

Niall was watching Perrie in amusement. He was already ready, dressed in a sports jersey and jeans, hair laying against his forehead, bare of a hat, not by his choice.   
_"You're not fucking wearing a snapback." Perrie scolded, yanking it off his head. "You're gonna look like a douche."_  
Perrie's currently hopping around their apartment simultaneously trying not to have a panic attack over her stupid, way too lavender hair, jiggling her boobs up as high as she can in her strapless bra. Niall watches in awe as she wiggles her way into the skin tight black strapless dress, zipping it herself while she applies eyeliner. Her right hand is applying a false eyelash and the other is holding a curling iron in her hair. Within minutes, her lips are painted red as she finishes her hair, slips into her shoes and douses herself in vanilla perfume. All the while Niall is shaking his head, fuckin' women. 

Gemma's losing her shit. She's already taken a shot and she's now nursing a drink, waiting casually by the bar, the only thought swirling in her head is, what if he doesn't show up. She jumps when she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around, smiling wide when she sees Niall in front of her.   
"Hi! You look gorgeous." He says loudly, giving her a hug. She hugs back,  
"Hey! Thank you."   
"I'm Perrie." The pretty purple haired girl next to him says holding out a hand.   
Gemma shakes it, "Hi, I'm Gemma. Sick hair."   
Perrie touches it self consciously,   
"Oh thanks. I'm not here to crash your date don't worry, I've got a handsome one of my own to find. Nice to meet you Gemma!"   
"Nice meeting you too Perrie!" Gemma said she walks away.   
"Can I get you a drink?" Niall asks nervously.   
Gemma holds hers up, "I'm good thanks."   
Niall blushes, "Sorry I'm really not too good at this."  
"Me either. Let's just have some drinks and get to know each other."   
"Sounds good ta me." Niall smiles at her. 

"Zayn?" Perrie asks timdly, tapping his shoulder.   
"Perrie! Oh wow your hair looks really cool. I like it." He says quietly. Perrie's not prepared for the sight of his honey brown eyes not being covered by plastic glasses.   
"Thanks. I'm glad you made it, I wasn't sure if after last time you'd wanna-"  
"Hey he didn't throw up on my shoes."   
Perrie plopped next to him, "Ugh that little fucker, that was my favorite pair too!"   
"You look very nice, I must say."   
"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."   
"I can dress quite nice when I have someone to impress."   
"You did all this for lil' old me?" She asked teasingly.   
"Maybe." He said reaching down to take a drink.   
"I better get one of those. If I get you drunk enough will you dance with me?"   
Zayn's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I don't dance."   
"Fine. I'll do all the dancing. You just have to stand there and look pretty." She said with a glint in her eye. 

Louis Tomlinson is properly pissed and he's sitting at the bar eyeballing Harry Styles. Harry fucking Styles who's staring right back as he lets some absolutely horrid girl grind on him. She's got fake blonde hair, fake eyelashes, fake tits, she's not appealing. (But then again Louis is bias.) Harry knows what the fuck he's doing cause he's alternating between sucking on two of his fingers and smirking, all the while staring directly into Louis' eyes. He looks just as drunk as Louis from over here, lips plump, eyes wide, hair fucked. Louis' had about enough when he stalks onto the dance floor, before he can make it to Harry though, a guy is in his space, crowding up against him, telling Louis what he wants to do to his arse. Louis can feel Harry glaring at him and he decides why the hell not, before he starts dropping it low all on some guys dick. Two can play that game bitch, he thinks as he bends over, hands on thighs and grinds his ass, hard onto the guy behind him. He knows he's asking for trouble as he bites his lip, looking over at Harry. His pupils are blown wide but he's not smiling, he looks like he's torn between hitting Louis and fucking him against the wall. (Louis really hopes it's the latter.) The guy is grunting in his ear, but Louis' not listening, in fact it's like the whole club has faded away besides him and Harry. The tension finally snaps when Louis starts dragging his own hand up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his own crotch. 

Harry pushes the blonde away suddenly and makes it over to Louis in about three steps. He yanks Louis from the guy, shouting something ridiculous and probably possessive Louis thinks, but all he can feel is his hard cock in his pants and Harry's grip on his arm and he is so fucked. He lets Harry drag him through the club, outside to the chilly air. He can barely comprehend the fact they're in a fucking alley and he's freezing his arse off before he's up against a brick wall, Harry pressed right up against him. _Every inch_ of their bodies touching. And wow fucking height difference is turning him on right now. The way Harry has to lean down and hunch over him to whisper dirty things in his ear.   
"You think you can tease me? Huh Louis? Think you can flaunt yourself right in front of me? Tease." Harry's hand is running up and down Louis' chest and it's making it very hard to concentrate. "That's what you are isn't it? A tease. A bloody cocktease."   
"It's- it's not teasing if I follow through." Louis says boldly, trying to grab at Harry through his jeans.   
Harry laughs against Louis' neck.   
"You're right, love. It's not teasing if you follow through." He bites softly at Louis' pulse point. "Are you saying you want me?"   
"Yes. God yes. Wanted you from the first time I laid eyes on you." Louis moans when Harry sucks hard enough to leave a bruise. Louis tilts his neck back more cause he wants the sweet bruises. He wants to remember this.   
"What do you want me to do to you?" Harry asks smirking. He's teasing a pebbled nipple through Louis' thin shirt and whispering hotly in his ear.   
"Kiss me. Oh god kiss me please." 

Harry crushes his mouth to Louis' hard, teeth clanging, plush lips against thin ones.   
"What else do you want me to do?"   
"Touch me." Louis whimpers, hips thrusting into air.   
Harry smirks, rubbing Louis' shoulders.   
"Like that?"   
"Harry no."   
"You've gotta tell me love. I don't know unless you tell me." He teases, nipping Louis' ear playfully.   
"Stop teasing."   
"It's not teasing if I follow through baby, I'll give you whatever you want, you just have to ask."   
Louis feels like he could cry from embarrassment and from how turned on he is. Harry's hands are rubbing everywhere but where he really wants them too.   
"Where do you want me to touch you Lou?" Harry purred into his ear. "Your sweet arse or your pretty little cock?"   
"My cock. Please, please." He begged, hips canting up to meet Harry's.   
"Only since you asked so nicely sweetie."   
Harry's big hand started palming Louis' erection straining in his jeans.   
"Harry, Harry, Harry," Louis chanted, head thrown back against the wall. 

"Your fucking mouth." Harry moans. "Keep saying my name." He demands, fighting the urge to pull himself out of his jeans.   
"Harry, please take me out. 'm gonna cum if you don't."   
Harry's lips brush up his temples, soothingly.   
"Don't you wanna do that for me baby? Come in your pants for me? Like a teenager who can't help himself?" Harry pressed his palm in harder, rubbing in tighter circles. "Come on Louis. For me? Come for me baby."   
"I-I-"   
Harry presses his lips to the corner of Louis' mouth,   
"Feel how hard you make me? Turn me on so much. So pretty. I wanna see you come in your pants. Make a fuckin' mess of yourself.'   
As Harry bit down on his neck hard, Louis whined loudly eyes squeezing shut as waves as he came, Harry's hand squeezing the outline of his cock. When his breathing returned to normal, his eyes widened to see Harry jacking off, head buried in Louis' shoulder, raspy voice whispering to himself. Too quickly for him, he came, trying to catch as much cum as he could, fingers pressing immediately into Louis' mouth making him taste it. A shudder wracked his body when Louis moaned and sucked greedily. Pressing his lips to Louis' collarbone, Harry whispered "Thanks babe." Before shoving himself back in his pants and zipping them up. Harry stumbled back to the bar door, limbs slow from his orgasm and Louis stared after him, trying to figure out if what had just happened was real.


	5. The One With the Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been awhile since I updated and I'm so sorry but I started school and I have 2 jobs so it's gonna be really hard to update regularly but I'll try. It would motivate me to update faster if you left comments!!(: But thank you to everyone who's read and keeps reading and likes it omg I love you all. <3 
> 
> Anyway I hope this chapter is long and makes up for it. Just a fair warning, from here the story moves kind of fast and at an unrealistic pace but there's a lot to happen before Harry's deadline. 
> 
> Warnings are at the bottom, please read because there is smut and it may be a little dub-con?(Sex is 100% consenual but someone freaks out afterwards.) Im not sure just read the warnings.   
> xx T

When Perrie wakes up she's not in her bed, she can't hear Niall's snores through the vent and she's not freezing her tits off. In fact, she's not in her own clothes or cocooned in her own blankets. She sits up in a near panic. _Holy shit_ , she did not sleep with this beautiful boy and not remember it, cause if so, life freaking sucks. She slips out of bed when she notices Zayn is no longer in it. Standing in the middle of the clean simple bedroom, she's weighing her options of getting the hell out of there or talking to Zayn. Her choice is made for her when she hears a voice,   
"Perrie, are you up? I made breakfast."   
Her heart is bursting with joy, and _seriously_ where was this boy when she needed her knight in shining armor? Forgetting she probably looked like hell run over, she slowly went out to the kitchen where Zayn was shirtless, hair flat against his head, eyes wide and tired, pillow marks on his face, sitting at the table nibbling the edge of his muffin. Wow, he was adorable.   
"Hi." She squeaked. "Sit." he said, swallowing the food in his mouth. Zayn watched her as she picked at food aimlessly, eyes never meeting his. 

"It tastes okay?" He asked hopefully.   
"Oh yeah it's great."   
"You've hardly eaten anything."   
She laughs uneasily, running a hand through her hair,   
"It's not the food at all, it's just, been awhile since I've done this." And that's not even a lie. She stopped partying hard almost a year ago, deciding she was going to be serious about going to cosmetology school. She'd dumped her partying girlfriends and even distanced herself from Niall's partying quite a bit. 

Zayn's poor brown eyes look confused and his eyebrows are furrowing together and he's biting his lower lip and he looks like a little _puppy_.   
"Had a one night stand." Perrie clarifies, shoving a bite of eggs into her mouth.   
_"Oh."_ Zayn says.   
"Yeah."   
Perrie's bare thighs are starting to stick to the chair and wow she really needs to go because this is beyond awkward and she can cross having sex with a Dolce and Gabbana model off her checklist (because seriously, those cheekbones? Modeling has to be his day job).   
"Um, we didn't, you know."   
"Hmm?" She asks.   
"We didn't. I mean. You were absolutely pissed and ya kept talking about my hair and my cheekbones? You couldn't remember your address and I didn't see Niall so I couldn't exactly pawn you off. Not that I wanted to I mean. You weren't bad though. Just very loud. You're a loud drunk Perrie."   
And she's so embarrassed she probably looks like a tomato.   
"I didn't mean to assume I just-"   
"It's fine. If you hadn't been so drunk of course I would have went for it but it didn't feel right."   
She smiles, relaxing into the chair more,   
"Thank you."   
"It was nothing."   
"No really. This is worth a lot of brownie points in my book."   
Zayn smirks, "Oh really?"   
Perrie leans across the table, quickly pecking his lips, "Really." 

 

Gemma wakes up sweaty and hot. She can feel her hair sticking to her, and there's a light sheen of sweat covering her. It's like she stepped into a sauna and never came out. The next thing she notices is that not only is there one body in her bed, there's two. (And the other one is not a toddler or a six year old. Then she realizes it's really not her bed. And she's really, _really_ naked. Holy fucking shit.   
Closing her eyes, she tries to slow her breathing down enough to not have a full blown panic attack. Maybe this is a mistake. Yes, it's a mistake and she's gonna remember, oh god. She remembers. She remembers kisses on her ankles and hips, she remembers Niall's breath fanning across her neck, and she remembers him sweetly muttering in her ear, accent too thick, breathing too labored to really understand what he's saying.   
Holy fucking shit.   
She needs to get the hell out of there, right now. She moves out from under his arm as quickly as possible without waking him which is hard, especially when his arm keeps getting tighter around her waist. Eventually she slips out and tip toes around trying to find all her clothes. She manages to find most of her stuff (who really needs underwear anyway?) and rushes out, finding safety in her car. She cringes at the fact that the sun is shining brightly like it's a perfectly normal day and not the worst day of her life. Digging her newly fixed phone out of her clutch, she checks it, letting out a little noise when she sees what time it is. Her shift at the bakery started nearly an hour ago.   
"Shit." She hits her hand on the steering wheel. "Shit, shit, shit." 

 

"Hi mom." Louis says as the door to his childhood home swings open.   
"Louis!" Johannah cried happily opening her arms and pulling him into a hug.   
"Now what is this?" He asked, hand drifting down to cover the small bump on her belly. To anyone else she may just look slightly heavier, but Louis had seen her pregnant so many times he knew exactly what it meant.   
His mother blushed, "Hey now! You're not supposed to know about this."   
"Why didn't you tell me?" He whined, following her into the house.   
"I didn't tell anyone. Not even the girls, so hush your big mouth." She leads him to the kitchen and he plops down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter as she puts a tea kettle on.   
"So what are you doing here love?" She asks, pushing the cookie jar close to him.   
"How did you feel when dad cheated on you?" He blurted suddenly.   
Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at him, "Louis darling,"   
He shook his head avoiding eye contact and she sighed. "Hurt. I was so hurt. I never understood the point of cheating on someone, just end the relationship. Have the guts to say you don't love them anymore. I was scared, so scared and you were little and I didn't know how we were going to make it or what we were going to do."   
"Did you ever think you had a chance of working it out?"   
"No." She said sadly. "What is this about Louis?"   
"Mom it's really hard for me-" His throat is starting to close and he's dragging in ragged breaths trying to keep it together.  
"Louis William Tomlinson you better tell me right now. I didn't even know you were in a relationship." 

"That's the thing, I'm not! I'm the other woman- well man!"   
Johannah looked down, "Louis,"  
"Don't! Please don't." He cried. "I don't know what happened but, and I even met his wife and she's so pretty and gorgeous," Louis' near hyperventilation at this point, lashes sticking together with tears. He grinds the palms of his hands into his eyes, "And their kids are really-"   
"They have kids Louis? They have fucking kids?"   
Louis cringed at his mother swearing at him.   
"I-"   
But the words evaporated into thin air because Johannah was already walking out of the kitchen. She collapsed onto the couch, head in her hands. She didn't teach her son to act like that. To grow up and be just like his father. She sat, hands shaking in anger as she tried to fight back her anger, and didn't move when she heard him go out the door. Rubbing her face, she slowly pushed herself off of the couch and went to get the twins snack ready, they should be home any minute. Her phone dinged and she unlocked it, seeing a message from her oldest child:  
 _Sorry. - L_  
She blew her bangs out of her face typing out a response,  
 _Make this right Louis._

 

Gemma actually liked the nights when she closed the bakery, if not for the fact that she needed a break from hyper children. Liam wasn't that bad, he just wanted to be attached to her, every minute of the day, but Eleanor was loud and smart, rattling off random things anytime Gemma walked near her. It got tiring, everyday and into the night since Harry didn't know the meaning of an 8 hour work day. She was by herself, sweeping behind the counter, singing along obnoxiously to that damn 'best song ever' song they played every five minutes.   
_"I said 'can I take you home with me' she said 'never in your wildest dreams'"_   
"And we danced all night to the best song ever."   
And that was definitely not her voice. She spun around quickly, to see Niall staring at her.   
"Oh." She said eyes wide.   
"Didn't know you worked here." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.   
"Gemma!" The door chimed open again and _really how didn't she hear that?_ She turned to see Louis looking very distressed, his eyes wide, body skittish, bouncing on the tips of his toes. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she walked around the counter toward him.  
"Love what's wrong?"   
"It's Harry."   
Gemma's heart sank, "What is it? What happened? What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" That was her baby brother and with everything else going on she couldn't handle if something happened to him.   
"Um, I, we, he and I, we slept together." She didn't need to hear all the details. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened,  
"What?"   
"I know, I'm so sorry. I'm an awful person. I'm a legit homewrecker." He puts his head in his hands, "Oh god."   
Gemma's just staring at him,   
"Wait, what's the problem?"   
And oh god, she;s gonna make him say the words. He can feel bile crawling up the back of his throat because he's disgusted with himself, and if he admits it, says those words out loud, it's real and he's not sure if he can handle that.   
"I slept with your husband!" Louis cries, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle. 

Gemma gives him another confused look, and he's pretty sure she's just fucking with him at this point.   
"Harry?" She asks, eyes flicking between Louis and Niall.   
Louis nods looking quite sheepish.   
"You think Harry's my husband?" her tone isn't as cold as it could have been but her body language still scares him.   
"Or the father of your children, same thing." he says quietly, eyes trained on the ground. It's silent and then his head whips up when he hears laughing. Gemma's laughing at him, head thrown back, hand resting on her stomach as if she's bracing herself.   
"I'm, I'm confused." Louis says honestly, he was expecting to have been slapped by now.   
She's still laughing and he's still confused because she sure as hell shouldn't be laughing. She catches her breath and pushes him onto a bar stool at the counter, rubbing his shoulders.   
"Breathe and listen okay?" Louis nods. "Now listen carefully. Harry is my brother."  
Louis' eyes widen, "But-"  
"Ssh, not finished. Eleanor and Liam are my niece and nephew. I nanny them during the day while Harry is at work."   
He sits and dissolves this information and Gemma pats his hand, going to make tea. She's not sure if she appreciates the fact Niall is sitting quietly on his phone waiting for her or not.   
Right now her priority is trying to stop Louis from having a panic attack because quite frankly he looks like he's going to lose it.   
XXX  
Of course it's raining when Louis get's to Harry's house. He's not thinking about how unprofessional this is, because for gods sake he's only an intern and if he gets sacked it's really no skin off his arse. Even though it's raining, the air is still humid and his shirt is sticking to his back. He knocks on the door hard, wanting this dumb boy to open the door before he loses his nerve.   
Harry's curls are wild, a few dropping into his face, his cheeks are flushed and all he's wearing are a loose pair of shorts. Louis nearly laughs when he sees Harry has a huge fucking butterfly tattoo across his stomach and his breath hitches and all he can think is, _I adore you._   
"You stupid fucking twat." Louis spits out, meeting Harry's eyes.   
The green eyes widen and he self consciously crosses his arms over his bare torso (which Louis thinks is ridiculous because he's rocking a six pack, Louis sucks in his stomach in because he does not.)   
"What?" Harry croaks, eyes trying not to lock on where he can see Louis' pebbled nipples through his shirt.   
"Gemma's your sister."  
Harry nods, looking confused,  
"She is." He says it like a question.   
"I thought she was your-" he cuts himself off, pushing his damp, wilting quiff out of his face, "Never mind. What happened between us the other night?"   
"You know, you were there." Harry says, awkwardly shifting his weight from one side to the other.   
"Really?" Louis asked sarcastically. "Cause it felt like I was alone when you left me like I was alone when you left me like a cheap whore." He spits, mouth moving faster than his brain. (He didn't really mean to straight up admit that.) 

Harry's face drops, eyes widening to nearly Bambi size, tongue licking at his plump bottom lip.   
"Louis-"   
"No. I don't wanna hear it. Here I was making excuses, feeling guilty because you're married with kids, but you're not. You're just a greedy asshole who wanted in my pants."   
Harry reaches his hand out to try to comfort or soothe the boy, to get him to understand, because those blue eyes are shining and his voice is trembling and Harry feels _bad_.   
"Louis-"  
Louis jerks his arm away, tumbling backwards and down a step.   
"You should've just told me. Better than that you should have just left me the hell alone instead of acting like you had some weird claim over me."   
"You're right." he replies slowly. "You're so right and I'm sorry, please come in so we can talk about this."

Louis hesitates but it is cold, and it's a long ride back to his apartment, so he sulks into the house.   
"Louis, I'm really sorry I treated you that way. I have no claim to you whatsoever."  
Louis' cheeks heat up,   
"Well, I, don't, exactly object to what happened, just how it ended." Because he's sick of being treated like a whore. "I don't wanna sleep with me, we need to be in a relationship."  
"So?" Louis argues, mostly because he doesn't believe that he's that old. "I'm just an intern. Clearly we're attracted to each other, and we can-"   
"I'm not gay." Harry deadpans.   
Louis stares, fighting the urge to laugh,  
"I'm sorry, what?"   
"I'm not gay."   
"I think friends stopped having mutual masturbation sessions when they were like twelve. This isn't exactly something you can say 'no homo' to."   
"Louis honestly, it was a mistake and," 

God he's so sick of being the mistake, being unwanted and used just one time. Harry's plump lips are moving slowly and he's probably mumbling excuses but Louis doesn't care anymore, he doesn't wanna hear the words he's already heard so many times. He grabs at the back of Harry's neck, pulling the taller boy down to him, kissing him softly. He works at Harry's mouth with his own, trying to get the other boys to open up for him. Harry sighs into Louis' mouth, moaning lightly when Louis grabs onto his curls. Louis moves so he's seated over the older boy's narrow hips, his bum pressing down onto the hardening cock under him. They kiss more intently, Louis' hands roaming Harry's bare chest, hips grinding onto Harry's. 

Harry was trying to be good he really was, but he couldn't exactly say no when his hips were pushing up on every thrust and his thoughts were a mix of _fuck I want to be inside of him so bad_ and _I wonder what it would feel like if he were to fuck me_.   
Finally he pulls away from a lovely blossoming bruise he's made on Louis neck and yanks the other boy upstairs with him. He walks quietly past his kids room, to the guest room next to the adjoining bathroom, hoping either Louis doesn't realize it's an extra bedroom or just doesn't care. He fumbles with Louis' shirt as he tries to pull it over his head, and he helps Louis unsnap his jeans. (He's going to keep his pants on because then it's less bad. Right?) He pushes Louis onto the bed gently, slating his body over top of him, so their bodies are pressed together firmly. He kitten licks into Louis' mouth, hand trailing down to pinch at Louis' nipple. Louis arches up, a squeak falling from between his lips.   
"Oh god." He moans as Harry rolls the tip between his fingers. Kissing down his neck, he slides his body down so he's crouched at the edge of the bed. Licking down Louis' stomach he bites at his hipbones causing the other boy to gasp in pleasure. Harry's holding his hip tightly, holding him down into the mattress to keep him from bucking into Harry's face.   
"What do you want?" Harry bites out, hips stuttering into the mattress. The noises falling from Louis' lips are driving him _insane_. 

_Fuck_ , Louis cannot even think about answering that question, because he knows he's gonna say too much.   
"Whatever you want." Falls from his mouth. "Whatever you wanna do to me." He moans when Harry noses at his erection through his boxers. Harry hums thoughtfully, flicking his tongue over the fabric,  
"Wanna taste you."   
Louis nearly comes because he's sucking on the head of his cock through his boxers and he is way too close already.   
"Want you to fuck my mouth."   
Louis lurches, pushing Harry off and shoving down his boxers perhaps a little too eagerly. Harry just grins back at him, a wide dopey smile. He pushes Louis down playfully, ducking down to flick his tongue over the small drop of precum beading at the tip of Louis' cock.   
"Mm, such a pretty cock Louis." He squeezes lightly around his cock, pleased with the sound Louis lets out and the fact that more precum dribbles out slowly. "Already wet for me love?" He sucks lightly on the head, throat relaxing when Louis bucks up a little too far.   
"Sorry." He chokes from above Harry.   
Harry shakes his head and lets Louis slide in deeper, fist squeezing around the base of his cock, because as if he'd be able to take Louis in all the way. He bobs his head, sinking lower onto his cock the whole time, left hand resting on a trembling thigh. He feels good to know that Louis looks close already, as if he'd been fantasizing about this moment forever and can't handle the real thing, cause he's pretty close to shooting in his shorts from that fucking mouth. Louis' lips are swollen and red, his cheeks flushed from effort, hair sweaty and a mess, a blush covers his entire body, and he's so damn responsive, hips rucking up as if he can't stop them, moans, whimpers and soft 'Harry's' falling from his lips. Harry loves this. He loves the fact Louis' eyes are squeezed shut as if he can't stand to see Harry doing this, like it's too much for him to handle. 

Louis is literally having his brain sucked out through his dick. He's trying so hard to hold back, concentrating on football stats in his head, thinking about Zayn's bare arse, anything to keep him from coming embarrassingly quickly. It helps that he can feel the bed shaking from where Harry's grinding into it and he knows he's not the only one who's close. It only takes Harry popping off, thumbing the head and rasping, "C'mon Lou, want you to cum for me." Before sucking him down again, to make him lose it. He's seeing stars and he's shaking and probably damn near shouting as he bucks hard into Harry's mouth, coming. Harry swallows eagerly, trying to savor as much as he can. This is his favorite part of giving blow jobs. He doesn't pull away until Louis shudders from over sensitivity, weakly trying to pull away. Harry crawls up the bed back to Louis, and kisses his lips softly. He just stares until Louis breaks the silence,   
"W- was I good?"   
Harry lets a brief smile cross his face and he nods,   
"So good." He nuzzles Louis' throat even though he's not feeling comfortable anymore. Even though panic is setting in and the realization of what he just did is sitting heavy in his gut. Louis props up on one elbow slowly,   
"Get over here. I'll jerk you off."   
"No," Harry says a little too quickly. "No, I've got it. You're tired and it's late. Just go to bed."   
"But-"   
He cuts Louis off because he really needs to get out of there before he has a panic attack.   
"You'll get me next time." He pecks Louis' cheek even as bile is rising in his throat. He watches as Louis sighs, and let's his eyes drift close and then he's out of the bed and in his own bathroom, kicking the door closed and retching into the toilet. 

He can't breathe and his heart is racing, but vomit continues to spill into the toilet in front of him. He's crying and snot and saliva and leftover traces of Louis' cum are on his face and he feels embarrassed but mostly pathetic. (Especially when his fingers curl over his erection and he jerks himself until he cums, tears still streaming down his face, gasping for breath.) He sobs harder, leaning his head on the toilet seat. He reaches up, trying to find his phone he knows he left on the counter from after he showered. He really doesn't want to call her but at this point he thinks he has to, because he still can't get a deep enough breath in or get it the fuck together. He finds her number easily, and presses the phone to his ear. With his head tilted sideways the tears drip into his mouth and the salty taste is making him even more nauseous.   
"Harry darling, what's going on?"   
He doesn't answer, instead let's out a little hiccup. (Like that's gonna make it any easier to breathe.)   
"Haz darling, what's going on? Harry? Answer me." She says a little more desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: awkwardness, swearing use of the word t*at, smut, dub con (Sex is 100% consensual but Harry seems a little wary and freaks out after), mentions of vomit, panic attack. 
> 
> I think that's it, please proceed with caution. 
> 
> If you've already read, sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger. And for clarification, Harry is 6 years older than Louis. Harry is 27 and Louis is 21. Everything will be explained in the future but feel free to comment any questions. Comment anything basically!   
> xx- T


	6. The One with the confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time and this is really short. I finally got over my writer's block and I know how I want the next chapter to go so fingers crossed I get it up next week.   
> warnings: use of the word 'faggot' (once again I'm so sorry)   
> enjoy  
> xx - T

"I can't. I just can't breathe. I don't know what to do."  
"You can breathe. You can breathe, Harry. I need you to breathe for me."  
"Lou, I can't I really can't."  
"Where's your inhaler honey?"  
"I- I- I"  
"Harry, get your inhaler."  
He stumbles in the dark, sweeping the length of his arm across the counter, knocking everything to the ground, searching for the inhaler. His fingers lock around it and he throws the cap to the ground, sucking in eager breathes. He coughs for a few more minutes, but he's slowly caught his breath and Lou is shouting into the phone on the other end, asking him to answer her.  
"I- I- I think I'm okay now. Well not okay, but I can breathe."  
"Now tell me what the hell happened."  
"I just, I just don't know. I don't wanna talk about it."  
"I've told you time and time again we have therapist- patient confidentiality."  
"But you're not really my therapist."  
"What is it Harry?"

"It's my job." And that's not a direct lie, because his job is what's killing him.  
"What did you want to be when you were younger Harry?"  
The question surprises him and it takes him a minute to answer.  
"A teacher."  
"What grade?"  
"I dunno. Young."  
She chuckles softly, "I can see that. I really can. You'd be an amazing teacher Harry."   
She sounds so sincere and he doesn't know what to say so he just says, "Thank you."  
"I want you to take a break from work. Spend time with the kids and your mom."  
"I can't. There's too much to do."  
"Just a day Harry. Just take a day to yourself. You cannot let this job run you into the ground."  
"I, I can try." He says pathetically.  
"You're not gonna try, you're gonna do. Cause I'm gonna call Gem and make sure you don't go in."  
"Lou, that's not really-"  
"Is there anything else Harry? It is quite late."  
"No, I'm sorry to bother you."  
"You're never a bother darling. Never."  
"Thank you Lou."  
"I love you Harry." The words sound so true in her breathy little voice. "Get some sleep."

She hangs up and he rests his head on the toilet lid cover, taking deep breaths.  
***  
He wakes up to a hand on his forehead, a tiny sweaty hand.  
"Dada sick?" Liam asks, fist wrapped tight around his blanket.  
He scrambles into a sitting position, whole body aching when he realizes he slept on the bathroom floor the whole night.  
"Yeah, daddy's gonna stay home with you and sister. Where is she?"  
He lets Liam lead him downstairs and it's not until they're about to enter the kitchen does he think about Louis. "Oh shit." He hisses when he sees Louis at the table across from Eleanor looking sheepish.  
"Harry." He stands up. "I was just leaving honestly but she said if I left she was gonna start screaming and I didn't want to cause any trouble. She thought I hurt you because you weren't in your bed-" He's rambling and his tired eyes are wide and Harry wants to smile, tuck him down into the plush couch and give him a cup of coffee and that scares him.

"Eleanor honey what are you doing?"  
"He tried to take my poptarts. Why is he here?" She demands, standing up on her chair. Harry starts a pot of coffee and puts poptarts for Liam in the toaster.  
"Eleanor, sit down, now."  
"Daddy!"  
"Eleanor, I'm not going to tell you again."  
She sighs and sits down, taking a bite of her poptart aggressively.  
"Who is this?"  
"This is my friend Louis." He tries to swallow the bile threatening to rise in his throat. He hasn't made eye contact with Louis, and he purposely doesn't, flitting around the kitchen. He sets Liam's poptart in front of him, giving Louis a cup of coffee and pouring himself one as well.

He's set on not talking to Louis. Just ignoring him until he's away from the kids and then telling him to get the hell out. He can't take it, he can't. He can feel Louis' eyes on him, can hear all the questions he's trying to ask with them. He sits down next to Eleanor and his stomach turns in on itself when Liam breaks his poptart in half and slides it over to Louis. Harry watches Louis' eyes go wide and a small smile form on his lips,  
"Thanks buddy."  
Liam doesn't say anything and just nibbles on his piece.

The next half hour is awkward and finally Harry sends the kids into the living room to watch television.  
"I really didn't mean to impose. I'm sorry Eleanor-"  
"It's fine. It's just best that you go."  
Louis stares at him for a moment.  
"I didn't- I, if that's what you want."  
"It is." Harry states. "I hope you realize that last night shouldn't have happened."  
"I don't- are we doing this again?" Louis groans.  
"I told you last night I wasn't-"  
"What? Gay? I think taking a guy's cock down your throat means you're a little bit into guys Harold." Louis spits, making sure to keep his voice low.  
"You shut up. I'm not."  
Louis rolls his eyes, "Really. I mean the sex is great and all but I'm getting whiplash from you turning gay and then straight when you wake up in the morning. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you."  
"Do you really think I give a shit about giving you whiplash? Have you ever heard of a one night stand? Shame we work in the same office but I'm sure a pretty boy like you can figure it out." Harry spits. He's losing control of the situation and he needs this man out of his house before he does something stupid like kisses him, and apologizes, and lifts that nice ass onto the kitchen counter and-  
"Oh get off your high horse. One night stand my ass."  
"Honestly, it's getting a little pathetic. I'm sure there would be plenty of other faggots willing to tear up your twinky ass."

Louis lets out a little bubble of hurt and humiliation and Harry's insides burn.  
"Harry Edward Styles what the hell is going on in here?!" Gemma shouts. Harry is so so fucked. He hadn't even heard her come in. Harry can't look at Louis because he's so ashamed and he knows that was crossing a line and he said it anyway. Louis rushes out of the kitchen, brushing past Gemma, tears in his eyes. This is fucking embarrassing.

"Zayn," He blubbers into the phone.  
"Babes, what is going on?" Zayn asks desperately.  
"Tell me I'm a faggot."  
"Louis-"  
"Tell me."  
"Louis I really don't-"  
"Fucking tell me Zayn!" Louis slams his fist onto the steering wheel hard.  
"Louis. Breathe for me. You're gay. That's it. You like boys. That's okay. It's okay to like boys. It's okay to be gay. It's okay Louis. You're okay."  
"I haven't felt like this since high school." He admits. "I'm gay. I know I'm gay. I came out years ago. There's no reason I should be feeling like this."  
"Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"No."  
"Louis you just yelled at me to call you the 'f' word. You seriously think I'm not gonna make you talk about it?"  
"Bring me a chocolate muffin from that bakery I like and some coffee and I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally so short I'm so sorry. Next chapter will be long and full of Larry I promise!


	7. The One With Gemma's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fairly long, but I broke it into two chapters, the next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday night. Warnings will be at the bottom, please please read them.  
> Enjoy  
> -T xx

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gemma asks glaring at Harry. He pinches the bridge of his nose and turns away, sighing.  
"Don't start Gemma." He's using his warning tone, but in all honesty, when has she been good at backing off?  
She grabs his arm, fingernails digging in slightly.  
"Don't start?! Are you insane? I know why you started this job and I know what kind of person you were when you started it. This is not it! You're better than this! You're better than him!"  
"Stop it! Stop it! Stop making fights out of something that's not important."  
"Not important? Louis was nearly in tears when he left here! And what, you just don't care?"  
"You're not even friends with him! What the hell do you care?"  
"What do I care?" She screeches angrily. "He was nearly in tears because he thought he broke up our marriage. Now he's in tears because you called him that disgusting word that you should never call anyone. You're not like that Harry. For god's sake you work with him. You brought him to your house. If you didn't like him or didn't trust him you would have brought him to one of those dingy motels you usually use."

His face flushes, because that's embarrassing.  
"How?"  
"I'm the one who takes your taxes to get filed. C'mon Harold. Now what is making you act this way? And don't you dare say deadlines, because you've had deadlines before and none of them have made you act like a homophobic asshole."  
"I-"  
"Being gay is not wrong. Mom's always been supportive of everything."  
"Yeah, Mom. But she left didn't she? You and her left."  
"Harry-"  
"You wanna know why I suffer through this shitty job? It's cause we need the money. We're just like everyone else, we need money. I can't afford to quit."  
"You have so much potential, you can get any job you wanted."  
"Gemma stop. Stop thinking everything's going to work-out, I mean I understand you think you live in a fucking fantasy world where everything is magically gonna work out." He pauses, taking in a deep breath. "You're delusional Gemma. You're delusional if you think somehow this can be okay. If you think Dad's gonna stop being an asshole and Mom's gonna get better-"

She hadn't meant to slap him, but he was pushing all the right buttons and he knew exactly what he was doing. Tears had sprung to his eyes just from the shock of it and Gemma instantly feels awful.  
"Harry," She whispers only to be cut off by Eleanor.  
"Daddy? Am I gonna get ready for school?"  
Harry crouches down, willing himself not to cry and scare his baby girl.  
"Actually angel, it's gonna be a stay home day."  
"A stay home day? Am I sick? I don't feel sick." She says, pressing a hand to her forehead.  
"No Ele. I'm gonna stay home too."  
Her eyes go wide, "Are you sick Daddy?"  
Harry shakes his head, "No it's just a special day."  
"Why? Are we getting another baby?" She asks eagerly. The only special day besides birthdays are when Daddy gets another baby. Like he did with Liam. "Can it be a girl this time?"

"We're not gonna get another baby Eleanor."  
"Oh," Her face falls slightly. "Well okay. Are we gonna do something fun today?"  
"We can do whatever you want baby."  
"Like when I get to choose what I wanna do for my birthday?"  
"Exactly, you're so smart Eleanor."  
"Thanks daddy!" She leans forward, kisses his cheek and turns to his aunt. "Help me pick what to do Auntie Gem!"  
"Actually, Auntie's not gonna go." Gemma says softly. "I'm gonna go to my house."  
"Why?"  
"To see grandma."  
"No! Come with us!"  
"Eleanor, she said she's not coming."  
Eleanor stomps her foot,  
"Why?"  
"I already told you."  
"I want you to come!"  
Harry stands up,  
"Eleanor stop whining or you're not going anywhere."  
"I just want Gemmie to go!"  
"She's here everyday."  
"Cause she loves us!"  
"She does, but sometimes she needs a break."  
"From loving us?"

Harry pinches his nose,  
"Just go get dressed."  
Eleanor slumps up the stairs.  
"You really shouldn't shut her down like that." Gemma states.  
"I thought you were leaving."  
***  
"So what are we gonna do guys?" Harry asks, putting the ziploc bags of snacks into the diaper bag.  
"I wanna go to the library!" Eleanor says excitedly, pushing a sparkly pink headband into her hair.  
"Zoo." Liam says around his pacifier. "Zoo."  
Harry fills up LIam's sippy cup with half water and half juice, packing it away.  
"It's a little cold for the zoo buddy."  
Liam furrows his eyebrows,  
"Zoo?"  
It is kind of cold and it's not exactly sunny but it doesn't look like it's gonna rain either.  
"Okay." Harry nods. "But everyone's wearing a hat and mittens."  
"But daddy I want a braid." Eleanor says expectantly.  
"You can have a braid."  
"But if I put on a hat then I'll have hat hair."  
She says it in a duh tone and it makes him smile.  
"Then I'll just braid it again."  
"What if it gets missed up again?"  
"Then I'll braid it again."  
"And again?"  
"Again. Hundreds of braids!" He tickles her sides and she laughs manically and he kisses her forehead and starts to braid. When he's done he sends them to get their stuff on.

He pulls on a green beanie and a brown leather jacket with a fuzzy collar, hoisting he diaper bag over his shoulder. He laughs when he sees Liam's shoes are on the wrong feet, praises him for trying, and then fixes them.  
"Are you gonna walk big man? Or do you want the stroller?"  
"I wish I had a stroller," Eleanor sighs.  
Harry snorts, "Eleanor you're seven years old. You don't need a stroller."  
"Sometimes I get tired!"  
Harry laughs loudly,  
"Well I get tired too, are you gonna push me?"  
Liam giggles and shoves at Harry,  
"No silly Daddy, you too big!"  
Harry smiles,  
"Am I? You sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Ele?"  
She pokes a finger into his dimple,  
"Why do you have holes in your face?"  
"What?"  
"Holes. In your cheek." She presses harder.  
"Dimples, they're called dimples."

She nods,  
"Gem says girls like the holes. Do boys like them too?" She asks, brown eyes wide.  
Oh lord, he is not ready to talk about boys with her.  
"Some people like dimples and some don't."  
"Well when do I get some?"  
"Honey, it's something you're born with. Just like some people have blonde hair and some people have brown hair. Some people have dimples and some don't."  
She nods,  
"I'll just have to find a boy who doesn't like the holes."  
Harry stares at her.  
"On that note, let's get going."

The zoo isn't crowded, and they slowly make their way along. At first they both eagerly skip along, pressing warm cheeks and greasy fingertips to the glass. Soon though, they were no longer entertained by giraffes and monkeys and polar bears. Instead, anytime they passed a vendor, they stopped and yelled for a bomb pop. By the fourth time this happened, he was ready to give in, even though he'd be the one to end up with sticky fingers and sugary red lips.  
"Enough!" He said finally, halting to a stop. "Eleanor. I've told you three times to stop begging. Do you remember what I said last time?"  
"If I do it again we're not going to the library." She murmurs.  
"So guess what?"  
"We're not going to the library?" He nods.  
"No! Daddy please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eleanor wails.  
Harry's shoulders slump, he hates seeing his kids cry.  
"I told you that would be your consequence if-"  
"But I want to get books!" Fat tears are rolling down her cheeks and Harry crouches down, brushing them away with the pads of his thumbs against her cheeks.  
"Eleanor I said-"  
"I wanna go!" She wails, stomping her feet.  
"You need to listen to me." Harry mumbles. "Maybe Grandma will take you."  
"No!"  
"Eleanor I'm SORRY," and he truly is, "But I told you what your punishment was going to be if you kept acting up. Now stop crying, please."  
Even if he knew he was doing the best, by sticking to his punishments and hoping his kids didn't turn out spoiled rotten, he still felt bad.

"We can go on one ride before we leave though."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But first what do you say?"  
"I'm sorry for begging."  
"It's okay. Now what ride do you wanna go on?"  
"Dragon!"  
Harry adjusts Liam on his hip, looking over at the kiddy roller coaster.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"That looks a little scary for Li."  
"Please! I really wanna!"  
"Okay okay. And then it's time to go. I'm getting chilly."  
"Okay Daddy."  
There's no other kids in line, and the blonde teenager snaps her gum rather hard in annoyance when they approach. She measures Eleanor and says she's tall enough, then bends down to measure Liam.  
"He's okay to ride with an adult. He needs to sit on the side closest to me."  
Harry hesitates for a moment, unsure if he really wants Liam to ride, because he's so small and the ride is so big.  
"I'm sorry did you wanna get measured too?" She asks borderline suggestively, one eyebrow raised. Harry rolls his eyes, and secures Eleanor's seat belt and lap bar, then his and Liam's in the cart ahead of her. It's quite ridiculous honestly, because his long legs are practically at his chin, arms stretched awkwardly over the bar, back hunched over. He hasn't even been sitting for thirty seconds and his back is already cramping. The things he does for his kids.

Louis sighs, and turns to rest his hip on the printer. He wants to text Zayn to bring him some coffee and food but Zayn had a date and that in itself isn't common. He doesn't really date, but he doesn't have a lot of one stands either. It's near 6:30 at night and Louis' been working himself to death. He's been rushing around all day, printing things, making copies, organizing papers, scheduling appointments, making phone calls. He's exhausted, but he feels like it never stops. He promises himself he's leaving at 7. He has a life. It's Friday night and he's going to leave. Around 8:30, Nick drops off a tall cup of coffee and a McDonald's bag and says his goodbyes.

***  
"All my beautiful babies!" Anne says with a wide smile as she opens the door.  
"Hi Gramma!" Eleanor cheers.  
"Hi Miss Ele Belle. Hi Liam. Hello Harold." Anne ushers them in the house, kissing each of their heads.  
"Who's excited for lasagna?"  
"Me!" Harry says excitedly, following his mom into the kitchen as the kids rush into the playroom.  
He forces her to sit, makes her a cup of tea and checks on the lasagna- there's more than one.  
"Why so much food?"  
"Lou, Tom and Gem are coming."  
"Oh okay."  
"I know you anted to talk to me alone but,"  
"Not, it's find. I just want to know how you're doing."  
"I'm fine." Anne replies, annoyed.  
"Mom, come on."  
"I am absolutely fine Harold. Stop hovering." She stands up and pushes him away from the salad.  
"Get out of the food you little gremlin. Make yourself busy and set the table."

"Tom and Harry have been out there awhile." Lou says, staring out the porch door at the two older men chasing after the three little kids.  
"Let 'em have their fun." Anne says, pouring three glasses of wine. "We'll have some girl talk time."  
Gemma gives her mom a look when she takes a sip of wine. Anne rolls her eyes, exasperated.  
"If I'm on my way to death, I might as well drink myself there." She downs her glass and pours another.  
Lou sighs softly, "So,"  
"Did Gemma tell you about her date?" Anne asks Lou.  
"What?! Gem! No!" Lou glares at Gemma, betrayed.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"No really what happened?"  
"Nothing." She crosses her legs and flips her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I met this kid at McDonald's when Liam and I were having lunch."  
"He saw you with a toddler and he still asked you out?" Lou leans forward intently.  
"No, but he offered to fix my phone cause I dropped it. And then he asked me out."  
"Where did you go? What happened?"  
"Oh I'll tell you what happened, she showed up late to her shift at the bakery, wearing the same outfit she had on when she left!" Anne rushed out.  
"Excuse you! I added a cardigan!"  
"Did you have sex with him?"

Gemma blushes and gulps down her wine. Lou whoops loudly.  
"It's the blonde hair." Says Anne.  
"It's the boob job." Says Lou.  
"Hey! I am not confirming nor denying that." Gemma snaps.  
"Gemma finally got some!"  
"Shut up. It's not gonna happen again, he's way too young for me."  
"And how do you know that? He could just have a baby face."  
"He has a snapback collection."  
Anne snorts with laughter,  
"Oh god, He sounds like Harry in 8th grade."  
Lou smiles,  
"Give him a chance Gemma."  
"But he's young and he's gonna wanna get married and have a family-"  
"Gemma please don't start." Lou says softly.  
"Why not? At least I'm honest with myself."  
"Honey,"  
"Mom stop. We go over this all the time."  
"I've told you over and over I will be your surrogate." Lou gently reminds her.  
"That's not the same and you know it! Guys let's just not talk about this."

"Gemma, if you're still not over it, you need to discuss your feelings so we can help you get better."  
"Cut the therapist bullshit for five minutes Lou!"

Anne sits silently, the tip of a yellow fingernail tracing the rim of her wine glass. She doesn't wanna upset her daughter anymore. Gemma pushes her seat away from the counter and stomps upstairs, locking herself in the bathroom.

_They had done everything right. Dated first, been engaged, got married.When she finally got pregnant Hunter was ecstatic. He used to sit and rub at her belly before it was even showing. The first miscarriage was awful. Every time Hunter tried to touch her, she would cringe and shrink into herself. After the second miscarriage she was forced to come to the obvious conclusion._   
_"This is my second miscarriage. Could this be because I've had an abortion?"_   
_Yes. The short answer is yes. Yes because she was fucking stupid and young and didn't want to be pregnant at 15. It was easier then, blowing off cheerleading practice and Lou to sneak out with one of her more promiscuous friends who promises her that it will be okay and to trust her because she's done it before. Twice. One stupid party, one drink, one fondle that turned into an awkward messy fuck on a dirty basement floor that led to one life destroying mistakes._

_She's gotta tell him, of course she's gotta tell him. There's a lot of her ugly crying and mascara tracks on his shirts while he rubs her back, muttering "It's not your fault", even though they both know it is._   
_When she gets pregnant for a third time, she takes a leave of absence. She does nothing but lounge around for the first three months. And then she's made it. Out of the danger zone. She buys maternity clothes for the first time in her life. They lay in bed, legs tangled together discussing baby names. After three perfectly healthy sonograms. They start buying stuff; hundreds and hundreds of dollars. They paint the spare bedroom pink because it's going to be a girl. Lydia Rose Leighton._

_She's wary, of course, both of them are. But they lay away together at night, enjoying every shift of the baby. Then she's going into labor and its real. Her little girl is so close she can already feel her in her arms. Everything is going perfectly. And then all of a sudden it's not. She's not fully dilated but the cords wrapped around the baby's neck and she needs to get out now._   
_C- section._   
_She's pumped full of body paralyzing drugs and Hunter's next to her, supposedly holding her hand and talking to her but she can't concentrate. There's too many noises and not one of them Is her baby crying._   
_"We're so sorry but the baby was still born."_   
_Sorry. Everyone's always so fucking sorry. She's crying and screaming and she wants to be done. She hurts and she doesn't get a baby out of this. She gets nothing._

_It's her second favorite part of the story that she wakes up in the middle of the night feeling a gush of wetness between her legs. Rushed into another surgery, Resuscitated twice. It's only fair Hunter's gone when she comes out of coma. Her mom and Harry are there, eyes puffy and red, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. He left a note. A fucking note. on a napkin, from the goddamn hospital cafeteria he'd been in too many times. They'd been in too many times. It's honestly not important what the note says, all that matter is she buries her baby alone, without her husband, and she really wants to die._

There's a knock at the door and she opens the door, because if she doesn't the knocking won't stop, and there's already pounding in her head. It's Harry. Of course it's Harry. He hands her a thick slice of coconut cake and she nods her thanks. He doesn't make any move to touch her, even though she knows she's crying. He leaves the light off and awkwardly plops himself on the cool tile floor. Gemma stares at the cake, but eventually takes a bite, for no other reason than something to do. She doesn't know how long they stay quiet for, but it's awhile before Harry talks.  
"Her birthday's coming up."  
"Eh, not really. March."  
"It's been almost three years."  
"Yepp."  
"Do you think he ever visits her?"  
"I hope so. I really do."  
"Me too. She deserves for him to visit."  
She nods,  
"My beautiful baby girl. Did you know I didn't even get to see the color of her eyes? They were closed when I finally got to see her."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Harry."  
Its quiet for awhile.  
"I don't know what else to say." He whispers.  
"It's okay, no one does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: homophobia, mentions of miscarriage, traumatic events, depression. I think that's all, if any of these trigger you, skip over the italicized part.


	8. The One With the Soccer Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Nick and Perrie did things that pissed me off, so if you're like why is she still making Nick nice that is why. Hopefully you don't think this is unrealistic how everyone ended up meeting each other. Once again Gemma and Niall snuck in. Next chapter will hopefully have Larry moving a little faster.   
> Warnings: again, use of the word faggot.   
> Any mistakes are mine alone.  
> enjoy and please comment!   
> xx -T

"Morning Nick." Lois says, setting a coffee and a muffin on his desk.   
"Morning my gorgeous little life saver and thank you."   
Louis blushes and sets his coffee on his own desk and heads to Harry's office. He knocks twice, opening the door when he hears "Come in".   
"Here's your coffee Mr. Styles."   
"Thank you Louis." Harry says without looking up. "Nick said you were here pretty late Friday night."   
"I was."   
"Well thank you. I really needed a personal day."   
"It's my job. You weren't here, things needed to be adjusted."   
"So what's my schedule looking like today?"   
"You have a meeting with the Swifts at 11 and a call from China at 1. You also have a video conference at 3. All the paperwork on your desk should be done before you leave. If not just sign where you need to and Nick and I can do the rest. "   
"I'll try to get it all done, before I go. I haven't started yet, I've just been going through emails. There's so many. "   
He rubs his hair and takes a gulp of coffee. "Feel free to say no, but will you help me respond? You can read them to me, and I'll tell you what to say, then you can type and I'll organize these papers."   
Louis hesitates, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Um," It just boils down to does he want to spend his night doing paperwork. Well. that's what he tells himself. "Of course I'll help."   
Harry smiles, "Oh great. Thank you so much." He gets of his spinny chair and sits in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.   
"Go ahead."   
Louis drops into the seat gracefully, tucking his feet underneath himself.   
"Oh hell no. You have twenty emails!" Louis says loudly.   
"I'm sorry." Harry says, sheepishly. "Hopefully they're not that long." 

The only problem with this arrangement is that Louis knows he'll be in the office all day, both of them tip toeing around each other.   
"Let's just get started."   
They work together nicely, the room strangely calming between the sound of the tapping keys and harry's slow voice. The more Louis listens to him, the more he realizes how much he loves the sound. Harry speaks slow, like honey dripping down off a spoon into a cup of warm tea. He speaks lazily, words barely slipping past his plump lips.   
"Louis?"   
Louis blushes, moving his fingers frantically on the keyboard.   
"I'm sorry what?"   
"What is this?" Harry asks voice tight.   
"Hmm?" Louis hums , even though he knows exactly what Harry's looking at.   
"A two week notice." Harry deadpans.   
"Oh yeah, I um,"   
"You want to quit."   
"well to put it bluntly, yes."   
"Why?" Harry demands.   
"Come on, I don't really want to get into this.."   
"You want to quit. You're going to give me a reason."   
He's surprised at how growly the words come out and how suddenly upset he is about the idea of Louis leaving.   
"I just think we're gonna have a conflict of interest."   
Louis can practically hear Harry rolling his eyes, "Such as?"   
"Such as you being homophobic."   
"I'm not homophobic."   
Louis scoffs, "Ok let's pretend that's even half true; we've uh, had relations so I think," 

"Relations? It's not like we've had sex."   
"Close enough. And even if we hadn't. I kinda like you. I don't want to be around you, knowing how you really feel."   
"What do you mean how I really feel."   
"What do you mean how I really feel?"   
"That you're not gay and you don't like gay people."   
"I, that's not true." Harry says.   
It's not?"   
"Look, Louis, I" He presses his hands to his eyes. "Even if I did like you we couldn't, nothing could happen."  
"Even if you did?" Louis' eyes meet Harry's.   
"Even if I did." Harry nods back.   
"And why not?"   
"If I was gay, I still couldn't come out. I have the reputation of this company to protect, I have kids to protect, my own reputation to protect."   
"Of course because reputation is so important."   
"When you're working at a billion dollar company it is." 

Louis nods, " I get it. I really do. It's hard to come out, but is it really worth missing out on stuff for?"   
What am I missing out on that's so great? Getting called a faggot when I hold hands with a guy in the grocery store. You think I'm being selfish but I'm not. I'm protecting this company from having a 'faggot' CEO, my kids for having a 'faggot' as a father."   
"Don't try to act like you're being selfless. You're scared."   
"I am not. I'm not scared. You don't get to sit over there and judge me and act like you know what I've been though. I'm sorry I can't just prance around in my tight pants, my hip cocked and give fashion advice all day."   
"First of all, your secretary looked horrendous before I talked to her. I mean who wears floral print skirts?" He asked, voice high. "and It took me a long time to be comfortable with my sexuality. People are still rude about it and people are always going to be rude about it. Some people aren't gonna like your hair or clothes but is one person really gonna make you change it? It's two thousand fucking thirteen, is your dad going to fire you for coming out?"   
Harry looks down, biting his lip. If only Louis knew who his dad was.   
"You don't understand."   
"I guess you're right, I don't. I don't get how you can look at someone you want and not go after them. Not saying you want me or anything I'm just saying that, you can't live your life for other people."   
I do like you though. I think you're funny and cute and nice, and you're a hard worker and you do so much for me. You stay later than you have to and do more than you have to. You're nice to my sister. It's just, I cannot come out Louis."

Louis bites his lip, "But you like me?" And he doesn't even know why he's asking this because it's not like it matters. Harry's obviously so far in the closet, a naked Channing Tatum sitting on his desk couldn't drag him out with a bit of a fight.   
"Of course I like you! Have you seen yourself? It's hard watching you shake your little hips around this office acting like you have no idea what you do to everyone.'   
"You're going to talk to me about seeing myself? Have you looked in the mirror lately? With your damn curls and dimples and fucking forearms."   
Harry chuckles, eyes wide, "What? Forearms?"   
"Ugh they're so nice and strong, look like they could hold you against a wall."   
Harry smirks, "They probably could. A little guy like you."   
"Little? Excuse you?"   
"Yes. Little. I've got like four inches on you."   
Louis crosses his arms over his chest,   
'So, I'm a little short."   
"A little?"   
"It's not my fault you're like freaking six foot." Louis pouts.   
"I like that you're little." Harry says honestly. Louis stares at him.   
"You're gay, you're just not coming out? Like I'm not picking up on something that's not there?" 

Harry lets out a harsh breath, dragging his hand through his curls.   
"Louis I, can't. But if you wanted to, I dunno, hang out privately-"   
"I'm not a fucking hooker."   
"No of course not! I wasn't saying that you were a hooker! I would never! I didn't mean you could come over and we would fuck occasionally, though I wouldn't be opposed to the fucking per say I just meant that we could hang out and get to know each other maybe?" Harry asks slowly, sheepishly, rubbing at his curls. 

And Louis wants to try. He wants to try so hard for Harry but all he can think about is all the times he was pushed up against a door or a shower wall, or a bar bathroom being told "You're good. So good for me, my good boy. You're my good boy," as he's being brutally fucked and then left, like he's nothing, and then ignored until they want him again. Until he goes back and he always, always goes back. And he needs to say no, and he's panicking and trying to force the words out but Harry's just looking at him. Green eyes promising things that Louis knows he can't give and he's saying yes.   
His heart is racing and he can feel his stomach turning in on himself because he's getting himself into this situation where he's treated like a whore, a fuck toy. But he thinks it might be worth it to hear Harry panting in his ear, "You're my good boy Louis" Cause really that's all he wants. He wants to be good and he wants someone to love him. And if Harry can't love him, then he'll settle for being good. He'll take anything Harry will give him while he's looking for someone else. For someone better than Louis. 

Harry looks like he wants to cross the room and kiss Louis' head, he's got this stupid grin on his face like he's just won the lottery and Louis supposes he has. Louis just agreed to be his secret mistress practically, why wouldn't he be happy? He smiles back, and clears his throat, as if saying, let's get back to these emails done.   
"So you'll stay?"   
Louis bites his lip nodding, "I'll stay."  
"Would you wanna come over tonight?"   
'Do you have your kids?"   
"Yeah, but they go to sleep fairly early, you can come over and we can watch a movie or something?" He looks young, Louis realizes, and hopeful.   
"Yeah, I can come over. But don't be expecting me to cancel all my plans for you Styles."   
"Oh it's so hot when you say my name." Harry teases.   
"Okay, enough enough, we need to get stuff done." Louis says, turning back to the computer.   
Harry flicks a rubber band at him, and Louis shoots daggers with his eyes,   
"Oh now it's on." He flicks a paper clip across the room, it lands in Harry's curls. They only finish four emails. 

 

_Hey babe I miss you -N_  
You don't miss me, I just saw you Saturday - G  
Yeah but you had Liam. Kinda killed the mood -N  
You mean cupcake batter in your hair didn't turn you on? -G  
Surprising right? - N  
What are you doing this weekend? - G  
I have to wait until this weekend? :( -N  
Oh yeah I forget you're a horny teenage boy (; -G  
I'm not even gonna deny that.. -N  
What's your lunch break? -G   
_At 1 - N_  
Ok meet me at your apartment when you can. Perrie won't be home right? - G  
I'll text her and tell her not to come home. It'll have to be a quickie tho. _N  
Isn't it always? ); - G  
Excuse you?! -N  
Keep your mouth shut missy or you'll be limping later. - N  
Threat or promise? (; -G  
Naughty, naughty. See you later baby -N 

"Daddy's home!" Eleanor squeals as she hears the garage door open. Liam jumps off Gemma's lap and toddles after Eleanor, into the kitchen. Gemma follows slowly, but she is not limping, definitely not limping. (okay she's totally limping.)   
"Oh wow, did you guys miss me or something?" Harry grins, bending down and hugging his kids.   
"Of course daddy!" Eleanor giggles.   
"How was everyone's day?"   
"Good!" Eleanor cheered.   
Liam nods, clinging to Harry's shoulders.   
"Any homework?"   
"You seem to forget what time it is." Gemma says, following behind them when they head to the living room.   
"What time is it?" Harry asks, loosening his tie and taking off his suit jacket, sitting on the couch where his two little monkeys jump on him.   
"Nearly seven."   
"Oh." His face falls slightly, he's missed feeding them dinner. It's not that Gemma can't do it, because she has also inherited his mom's cooking skills and she can, it's just that he wants to be able to have a meal with them. At least he made it in time for bath time.   
"You staying for bath time?" He asks Gemma.   
"Nope. I've got my own house you know."   
"I know, how was your morning off?"   
Gemma blushes,   
"It was good."   
he gives her a curious look, tickling each of his kids sides,  
"So what are we doing tonight, reading stories or playing a game?"   
"A game!" Liam cries excitedly, pacifier flying out of his mouth.   
"No daddy, Liam can't play any of the fun games." Eleanor pouts. "I want you to read me more of Junie B Jones!" 

"Nu uh Ele, can play toy story!" Liam says.   
"Dominoes again?" Eleanor asks.   
"Eleanor can you please be nice to your brother?"   
"Dad." Eleanor whines as Liam goes to grab the box of Toy Story matching Dominoes.   
Gemma stands up,   
"That's my cue to go."   
"Liam get the dominoes, Ele if you're a good sport about playing dominoes maybe I'll read to you."   
He follows after his sister,   
"Has she been like this all day?"   
"Kinda moody? Yes."   
"I hope she's alright."   
"She's fine. Just wants some time with Daddy. She's a daddy's girl you know."   
Harry turns back to stare at Gemma cause she's reached the door and she hasn't,   
"Why're you walking so slow?"   
"I am not."   
"You're limping! Why?" Harry asks, looking her up and down.   
"I bumped my leg chasing Liam." She lies through her teeth, cheeks red as ever.   
Harry tilts his head to the side,  
"Where did you say you were this morning?"  
"Buh bye!" Gemma rushes out the door. 

Bath time is always an event. Liam's bath is fairly quiet, while he splashes around with rubber toy story characters andd cars, until Harry tells him it's time to get out. Then he splashes and sniffles and cries until Harry has to physically drag him out. He always ends up wet, sitting on the edge of Liam's bed, rubbing his curly hair, singing him to sleep. Eleanor's baths always leave the entire bathroom soaked. She splashes and stomps in the water, laying with her mermaid Barbie dolls. Harry always has to stand on the toliet and sing 'kiss the girl' and 'under the sea'. After she splashed and sang along, she would willingly get out. 

The two rugrats were in bed but probably not sleeping, when Harry hops in the shower. Louis' coming at eight so he doesn't have that much time. He showers quickly, towel dries his hair and puts on a ranom black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He checks on his kids one last time, kissing each of their heads again before heading downstairs. He opens a beer and starts the electric fire because it is quite cold downstairs. He's halfway one with his beer when the doorbell rings. Louis' standing, slightly shivering, arms full of take out containers. His quiff is gone, fringe falling artfully over his forehead, and he's wraped in a thick cream sweater and black jeans.   
"Hi."   
"Oh hey, come in." Harry opens the door wider and lets Louis slip by. "You brought food?" He leads Louis into the kitchen, where he sets the food down.   
"Yeah, I figure you didn't eat yet. I hope that's okay."   
"That's really thoughtful."   
Louis blushes,   
"It's no problem. How were the kids?"   
"They're really good, it was bath night tonight."   
"Oh don't ya love that?" Louis says, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and a container of fried rice. "The girls hated bath time and getting their hair washed."   
"The girls?" Harry asks, looking up from his cream cheese wonton.   
"I have four sisters, and my mom's pregnant."   
Harry lets out a low whistle, "Wow. How old are they and what are their names?"   
"Charlotte, Lottie, she's seventeen. Felicite is fifteen and the twins Daisy and Phoebe are nine."   
"Aww sounds like you spent a lot of your childhood playing house."   
Louis winks,   
"Why however did you know."   
"Does your mom know what she's having yet?"   
"No, it's too soon to tell."   
"Another little Louis running around." Harry hums over the edge of his beer bottle.   
"More than likely it will be a little Louise."   
Harry laughs and they eat in silence for a few minutes. 

"I didn't get to tell you last time but you have a beautiful home."   
"Thank you."   
"How long have you lived here?"   
"Since Eleanor was two."   
Louis nods, "Little big for the three of you huh?"   
"Well Gem stays over a lot."   
"Oh okay."   
"Which I guess I understand why you would think we were together, but I mean don't we look alike at all?"   
"Not with her blonde hair!"   
"She looks a lot like my mom. She used to have brown hair, then we would have looked like like siblings."   
"You were both attractive people, taking care of kids, how was I supposed to know?" Louis waves his arm in the air and Harry laughs.   
"Um you could have asked. I'm not about that incest life." He says with a straight face.   
"Oh you're not? Wow that's good." Louis says artistically, rolling his eyes.   
"Hey! Be nice to me, I have to booze. And the power to write your paycheck."   
"You're right, I'm so sorry Mr. Styles, how can I ever make it up to you?" Louis rasps huskily.   
Harry's eyes widen because if he can make his voice sound like that on purpose he wants to know what it sounds like wrecked.   
"I was kidding." Louis said after it's been sufficiently awkward. 

"No I got that." Harry says, staring at Louis' lips. "I kinda wanna kiss you."   
Louis looks like he's torn between being amused and confused.   
"I thought we were taking it slow."   
"We were. I mean we are." Harry pushes his curls away from his face. "Okay sorry, I didn't mean,"   
"It's not like I'm gonna push you away. We've passed that." Louis says seriously.   
"I'm sorry I'm so shit at this." Harry says softly, finishing off his beer.   
"Don't be sorry." Louis pats Harry's arm awkwardly, "Let's go watch a movie."   
"Okay." Harry nods, leading Louis by the arm into the living room. 

It's nearly midnight by the time Louis' leaving, eyes droopy with exhaustion, body sagging,  
"Thanks for coming." Harry says, opening the door.   
"Of course.I had fun."   
"Me too. I'd offer to let you stay but,"   
"No you wouldn't." Louis shakes his head. "You think that's what you should say to make this less weird."   
Harry stares, green eyes wide, "Um, I,"   
"It's okay. Baby steps." He smiles.   
"Can I see you again?" Harry chokes out and god, why is this so hard?   
"You'll see me tomorrow silly." Louis snips, because he's a proper dick.   
"I meant, um, like maybe, outside of, work? Maybe, like, not professionally?" Harry stumbles.   
"I'm playing a game of soccer with a few other guys on Saturday at the park, you should come. Be my little cheerleader."   
"I'd love to come!" Harry shoots out.   
Louis chuckles, "Think about it, okay?" He leans forward, less of his lips more of his scruff brushing Harry's cheek. "See you tomorrow Harry."   
***  
"Harold you complete utter idiot, you don't even know how to play soccer! You can hardly walk down the stairs without tripping over your too long legs." Gemma laughs, pulling on her jean jacket.   
"Shut the hell up. I panicked. And I'm not even gonna be playing, I'm just gonna watch."   
" Oh yeah, what did he say, be his cheerleader?"

"Gah, shut up!" Harry shoves her, "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"I might still have my cheerleading uniform from high school, I mean my hips are bigger than yours and you have a penis but I'm sure it shouldn't fit too badly." 

"Don't ever talk about my penis again." 

"Really it's the thought that counts." Gemma hums.  
She sticks out her tongue and bounces down the stairs. (She's walking much better but she also hasn't seen Niall since Wednesday.)   
"Alright, I'm dropping Ele off at Mom's, and then I'll be sitting in the stands watching you make a complete arse of yourself."   
"Sounds real fuckin' good sis." Harry calls after her.   
"Quarter in the swear jar daddy!" Eleanor hollers. 

"So I'm meeting your brother?" Niall asks nervously, as a way of greeting Gemma when she shows up at his apartment.   
"Um hi to you too." She pecks his lips. "Yea he's gonna be there. Apparently Louis knows Perrie's new boy toy."   
"Small fuckin' world." Niall mutters.   
"Don't be worried or anything, Harry's harmless."   
"He's gonna just accept the fact that I'm sleeping with his sister?"   
"Uh yes? I'm a grow ass woman! I can do what and who I want."   
"Can you now?" Niall teases.   
"Yes! Now is Perrie riding with us?"   
"I don't think so, think her boy's coming to pick her up. Pez!" He yells as Gemma rolls her eyes. "Do you need a ride?"   
"No!" She hollers back, "Zayn'll be here soon. Get outta here you love birds!"   
"Wait, I need the apartment tonight." Perrie says, poking out of the bathroom. Gemma immediately feels under dressed and she suddenly can't remember if she even put on any eyeshadow.   
"Why?" Niall demands.   
"I need to get it in too, Mr. don't come home for lunch I need the house."   
Gemma blushes and holds back a laugh.   
"Do you know how much money I've spent on food this week? Can't come to my own damn apartment." She grumbles.   
"I think you're forgetting who even got you guys together." Niall says back.   
"Oh whatever! Just because-" 

Gemma cuts her off, "Alright Ni, we're leaving.You guys are worse than an old married couple!"   
"Thank god. Take him the hell out of here!" Perrie calls, walking back into her room.   
Gemma laughs, lacing her fingers with his, "C'mon love, let's get going. I wanna stop and get coffee on the way there. I wanna be alert when Harry makes a fool of himself."   
"You're so mean."   
"I know it's a real problem." Gemma pecks his cheek, and they head down the stairs and into the car.   
"So why's your brother gonna be there again?"   
"He works with Louis, and Louis invited him I guess."   
"Your niece and nephew going to be there?"   
"Liam will, Eleanor's at my mom's."   
"I still find it funny that your brother has two kids and you don't have any. He was eager huh? But he's not that much younger than you is he?"   
"Yeah it's funny alright. No he's not." She says tightly.   
He glances over at her, concerned,   
"You okay?"  
"I'm great!" She fakes a smile. "Just cold." She rubs her hands together and Niall turns up the heat, placing a hand on her thigh.   
"Better?"   
She nods, "Thanks babe." 

 

Louis' looking quite attractive in his gray sweats, and a gray beanie. He hasn't spotted Harry and Liam yet, and he glides across the field, practicing shooting. Harry had tried to sit away from Gemma and the purple haired girl she'd been sitting with, but obviously this was the girlfriend section and as soon as Liam ran up to her, she wasn't letting him get away. The purple girl's name was Perrie and she was surprisingly sweet, and let Liam sit on her lap, playing with her hair as she watched her boyfriend, the model looking one, Zayn, dart across the field. Gemma explained that Niall, her boyfriend, who she totally didn't visit the other day, _stop being so dirty Harold honest_ , was Perrie's roommate. 

"Small world." Harry muttered as the game began. 

"That's what Ni and I have been saying." 

"Ni huh?" He looks at his sister sideways. 

She blushes, "What?" 

"You like him?" 

She takes a sip of her coffee, "We're just, hush, I'm trying to pay attention." 

Harry rolls his eyes and pays attention to the game. 

 

Soccer games are actually really underrated, Harry realizes. By half time, both Perrie and Gemma are standing on the metal bench, waving their arms and screaming. Gemma's got Liam on her hip and he's waving his mittened hand around too. Louis' running around, sweating and chasing the ball. He's doing pretty damn well and he's made two of the five goals his team has. Niall's pretty good as well, and every time he gets the ball, Gem screams louder, directly into his ear. 

"He's really good!" Gemma calls down to him. 

"He is." He's watching Louis run, wide eyed, darting down the field. He feels a smile break out over his entire face when Louis scores. He claps loudly and wolf whistles. (He's bringing out his inner cheerleader. Sue him.) 

It's an intense final five minutes and Perrie's letting every bad word ever created slip out as she shouts at the "stupid fuckin' twat of a referee! Have you even played soccer you stupid prick?!" and Gemma's muttering "No, no, no, no," As if she's not sure what's good or bad. 

Finally, they score the winning goal, correction Niall scores the winning goal. The whole team is cheering and Gemma, Liam and Perrie are screaming, and Harry forgets that is just a game for fun. 

 

Harry stands holding Liam awkwardly while both Gemma and Perrie rush into their guys' arms. Harry covers Liam's eyes cause he is too young to see people kissing like that. Harry jumps when Louis places a hand on his back, 

"Enjoy the game?" 

He's sweaty but his blue eyes are sparkling and he's smiling widely, 

"You were great!" Harry says smiling. 

"Woo wi!" Liam cheers. 

"You're right, my name is Louis." 

"He was cheering for you." Harry says, trying to stop Liam from scrambling to Louis' arms. 

"So was Harry!" Says Gemma from Niall's arms. 

"Hi Gemma. Zayn this must be the girl of your dreams right here." Louis says, squeezing Harry, and shifting Liam to his other arm so he can shake Perrie's hand. 

"I'm Perrie." She says, discreetly trying to wipe her smudged lipstick. 

"Louis Tomlinson." He laughs, winking at Zayn. 

"So we're going out to celebrate Nialler's big win!" Louis cheers loudly. 

"Hell yeah!" Niall yells, lifting Gemma and spinning her in a circle. She laughs breathlessly, swatting at him to put her down. 

 

"We're down." Perrie answers for Zayn, who's currently nuzzling into her neck. 

"Sure." Harry nods, "I'll just drop Liam off at my mom's-" 

"No he can come. We're just going to get food." 

"And drunk as fu-" Gemma slaps a hand over Niall's mouth, giving him a warning look. 

"Excuse you." 

"Babe." He whines into her mouth, fingers tangling into her hair. 

Harry laughs at the ridiculousness of it all, 

"Alright, where are we meeting up?" 

"What about that new restaurant that opened up off Dale St?" Zayn suggests. 

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Can I ride with you?" Louis asks. 

"If you're okay with listening to Perrie's pop music." 

"Better than your hip hop shit." 

"Drake is not shit." Zayn argues, "I'm sorry we don't all sit around listening to the fucking Grease soundtrack." 

Harry shouts out one of his embarrassing laughs and his hand slaps over his mouth. 

"Don't laugh at my music taste Harold. It's not even like I listen to it all the time." 

"Well between that and the Titanic soundtrack." 

Louis blushes harder, turning to Harry, 

"Honestly, it's not what it seems like." 

"It isn't? Tell me more, tell me more," He sings tauntingly. 

Louis whacks his shoulder, "You shut up or I won't let you buy me dinner." 

"Oh I wouldn't want that opportunity to slip away would I?" 

"No you wouldn't." 

"Well let's get going then. I'll drive you. Meet everyone at the restaurant." 

 

"How long have you been playing soccer?" Harry asks, once Liam's all strapped in. 

"My whole life practically. I started when I was really young and I just loved it. My mom couldn't really afford to put me on teams anymore when she had all the girls but me and my friends always had time to play around." 

"You're really really good." 

"Thanks. Wish I could've played in high school or something." 

"You didn't?" 

"I didn't really have time." 

"You could play in college couldn't you?" 

Louis smiled bitterly, "I don't go to college." 

"Oh? You're taking a couple years off or?" 

"Not everyone has money to spend on going to school. I would much rather the girls go than me." 

"Louis," Harry says softly. 

"Nu uh. Harry Styles don't you start that pitying voice. I will find the Grease soundtrack on my phone and make you sing a long with me." Louis threatens lightly. "And you'll have to be Sandy." 

Harry rolls his eyes, "Okay fine. So tell me about this Niall kid?" 

"Aww are you being protective younger brother?" 

"Of course. I've gotta protect my sister." 

"You've gotta protect her? She seems like a real firecracker." 

 

Harry smiles, "She is. But she doesn't always see when someone's trying to lite her fuse like I can." 

Louis touches his arm gently, "You're a good brother." 

"Thanks, I guess. He's just a little young for her." 

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure you're like 6 years older than me. With two kids. I mean geez when did you start? Fresh out of high school?" 

Harry glances at him, "You know they're not biologically my children right?" He says quietly. Not that Liam would understand him if he heard. 

"What?" 

"Oh look we're here!" Harry pulls into a parking space. "Are you hungry Li Li?" 

"Yeah daddy!" 

"Wait what?" Louis asks, eyes searching Harry's. 

"Later, kay?" 

"Styles, you have too many secrets." 

"I don't have that many." Harry argues. 

Louis moves to get out of the car and Harry stills him, hand resting on his thigh. He moves closer to Louis, ducking into his space, "You did really good today." He says softly.

"Thank you." Louis whispers. 

"You're really hot when you run around in those little shorts." Harry rushes out, pecking Louis' cheek. 

He hops out of the car, cheeks flaming. 

Louis smiles, and gets out of the car, smiling. He knows it was a big step for Harry, and he doesn't even feel dumb when his heart skips a beat.


	9. The One with the Chocolate Chip Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry for the long wait, but here it is as promised on Sunday! This is short and fairly cute and fluffy I like to think but then angsty because I must. There's a little bit of Harry's background in this so that's exciting! I hope this was worth the wait!   
> xx -T

"Hey woo wi?" Liam asks quietly, turning in his dad's arms. 

"Yeah bud?" 

"Can you twake me to pway swoccer?" 

Harry beams at the full sentence he's just spoken, and holds open the door for Louis. 

"Sure, if your daddy says so." 

"Can I daddy?!" 

"Let's focus on dinner first." Harry says, kissing his forehead.

The restaurant is trendy and it's darkly lit, with colorful bubble lights illuminating each table. On either side of the entrance are two large rectangular fish tanks full of colorful fish. Liam makes grabby hands at them and Harry lets him stand on the black leather bench and look at them. They have a little bit of a wait, since they have so many people and Harry watches Liam's pudgy finger follow the fish along the  
Gemma and Niall are hanging all over each other, and Zayn and Perrie have already made their way to the bar. Louis sits down next to Harry, watching him watch Liam.   
"Daddy that fish is bwew!" Liam says, pointing to a big blue Beta fish. 

"Yeah, buddy." Harry says, a wide smile on his face. 

"Bwew is your fav-ite color!" 

"You're so smart LiLi it is!" 

Louis smiles, Harry's honestly so good to his kids that it makes his heart clench with want. It scares him too because Harry's the way he would want his husband to be with their kids. Kind, attentive, gentle, praising. Louis _totally doesn't_ think about Harry tucking another little baby into bed, one they've adopted together, he doesn't okay. 

"Daddy I'm getting hungry." Liam complains, losing interest in the fish. 

"Okay well we're going to sit down soon, so why don't you think about what you want to eat." 

"So what are your plans for after dinner?." Harry asks Louis, eyes focused on Liam. 

"Shower for sure, probably nothing after that though. Just gonna watch some TV or something, why?" 

"Oh, if you have plans it's fine, but I was thinking, maybe, Eleanor's at my mom's and she's the one who tends to have trouble sleeping through the night-" 

"You want me to come home with you?" Louis squeaks. 

With Harry it was hard to tell which way was back and forth, up or down. He made Louis' heart race, so fast it felt like he was having a heart attack and that at any second he could just stop breathing. He felt light headed and giddy, and dammit he really needed to stop listening to Lottie talk about her crushes. 

Harry's face flushes and he pushes his hair out of his face, "No, no, I didn't mean-" He rubs his jaw, "Fuck," 

"Daddy!" Liam squeals. 

"Shoot. I didn't mean for sexy times, I meant to talk about what we were talking about earlier. So I'm not keeping secrets as you say." 

It's Louis' turn to blush, "I didn't think that, not that I'd be opposed to," 

 

They both jump when a throat clears behind them, Harry's head snaps up to see Gemma standing, smirking at him. 

"C'mon lovebirds. Our table is ready." 

Harry doesn't even object, just scoops Liam into his arms and follows after his sister. 

Everyone crowds into the booth, Niall, Gemma, Perrie and Zayn on one side, Harry, Louis and Liam on the other. 

"I'm buying the first round!" Harry says as the waitress approaches. Everyone but him, orders a shot of hard liquor and him and Liam get kiddie cocktail because _"I need a drink too Dad!"_

 

***   
Everyone is utterly shit faced by the time the food comes. Harry feeds Liam his nachos, and he eats, watching everyone make fools of themselves. He decides it's time to go when Louis starts whining in his ear that he needs to shower so Harry can make him all sweaty again, and his tiny hand is creeping up higher and higher towards his crotch. Harry, being the responsible adult he is, because his seemingly designated driver of a sister has gone off the edge, calls everyone a cab. They wait out in the chilly air for it, Niall and Gemma making out, Louis playing a game on his phone, Zayn trying to keep Perrie from throwing up. He's completely exhausted by the time he buckles a sleepy Liam and a drunken Louis into the car. 

Louis doesn't quite seem to understand that Liam's sleeping and it's quiet time, because he keeps singing 'We can't stop' at the top of his lungs. Everytime Harry scolds or shush's him, Louis replies in a sugary sweet tone, 

"What are you gonna do, spank me?" 

Drunk Louis is actually adorable, Harry thinks. His face has this flush to it, eyes dilated, voice slow and barely slurred together. Harry pulls into his driveway, and stops the car, opting to take Liam out first. He leaves Louis in the front seat, still singing, also drumming on the dashboard now. He tucks Liam in, kissing him in the forehead before going back to fetch Louis. He's actually a quite steady drunk, and Harry just holds his hand to make sure he doesn't trip over his own feet. 

Louis plops on the couch, curling into himself. 

"Thought we were gonna talk Harold." He slurs. 

"We were. Before you got drunk." 

"You're not mad are you?" 

"Not at all." 

"Then snuggle me." Louis demands, pulling Harry's arm around his hips. 

Harry curls his long body around Louis', flicking on the TV. A rerun of friends is on, and he settles for that, not that he's really watching. He's more concerned with the fact that Louis' body fits perfectly, slotted up against his. Louis makes little noises in the back of his throat when Harry rubs his hand through his hair. That's the last thing he remembers, before he's drifting asleep, nose buried in green apple smelling hair. 

 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Liam squeals, standing in front of his dad and Louis asleep on the couch, his monkey gripped tightly in his hand. 

Harry groans, slowly trying to sit up, without waking Louis. He can feel his clothes sticking to his body because it's freaking hot in here. 

"Yes?" He croaks, clearing his throat. 

Louis stirs and he automatically wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

"We gotta get up, we gotta get up! New Dora on! Get up daddy!" Liam shouts, smiling. 

Louis' awake now, and he just turns, curling tighter against Harry, sighing like he doesn't want to get up. 

"Liam what time is it?" Harry asks, arm rubbing up and down Louis' back. 

"Um.. 625." He says sheepishly. 

"Remember the rule where we don't leave our room until the clock says 7-0-0?" 

"Well yes daddy but Dora!" 

"We can still watch Dora buddy, but it's not on yet. So why don't you go back upstairs and read for a little bit, and when your clock says 7-0-0 you can come down." 

Liam pouts, but slowly shuffles back towards the stairs. 

 

Harry groans, dropping his head back on the pillows. It's so early. Small cold fingers wrap around his hip bone, 

"You're a good daddy." 

"Thanks." He laughs awkwardly. "You hung over?" 

"Kinda. I need grease." He stretches out, raising his arms over his head and arching his back. "And a shower." 

"Well screaming two year olds don't exactly doing you any favors." 

"No it's fine, I'm imposing on his new episode of Dora." 

"Very true." Harry teases, moving Louis off of him so he can sit up. "I'll make you some coffee, and you can shower if you want." 

"No, no I can just go home." Louis says, getting to his feet awkwardly. 

"I thought we were gonna talk?" 

"Oh yeah, if you still wanted to." Louis says softly. 

"Well you obviously have questions and I don't want you to think I'm keeping secrets." 

Louis nods, "Okay, yeah I'll shower." 

"Second bedroom on the left, just grab some clothes out of my bottom drawer and then you can use my bathroom. Towel and washcloths are in the bathroom closet." 

"Oh pity, you mean you're not going to join me?" 

Harry barks out a laugh, "'m not quite coordinated enough for shower sex." He swats Louis' bum, heading towards the kitchen. "Now shoo. I'll make some breakfast." 

"Honestly, you really don't have to. I'm fine with toast. Mostly because that's all I can make without burning my house down." 

"Don't worry about it, by make breakfast, I mean open a new box of Lucky Charms." 

"I love Lucky Charms." 

"Of course you do." 

Louis sticks out his tongue and heads up the stairs. 

"Brat!" Harry calls. "Oh, and send Liam down please!" 

 

As Louis makes his way through the upstairs hallway, he realizes Harry's house is quite lavish. There's at least 7 doors, all closed, and he's not gonna snoop. He's not. Harry's room is really nice, it's huge and painted navy blue with three gray stripes painted at the top of the walls. There's a huge bed, made neatly with black sheets, two tall black nightstands on either side of the bed. Louis can't help but to go look at the pictures on the nightstands. On one, there's a picture of Harry, Gemma and a pretty looking woman with dark black hair, whom Louis assumes is their mom Anne Cox. (After mistaking Gemma as his wife, he definitely googled the members of the Styles family.) There's also a school picture of Eleanor, with her hair in curls, wearing a yellow sundress, and a picture of Liam with gelled hair and a toothy smile. The two kids are absolutely adorable and look so strikingly similar that Louis is very confused as to how they're not Harry's children. Louis goes over to the large black dresser and crouches down, searching through all of Harry's clothes. He finds a pair of gray sweatpants that look like they may fit if he bunches them up at the ankles, and the smallest looking cream sweater he can find, even though it still looks twice the size of his torso. 

 

The shower is fucking amazing. It has a glass door and the back and side its made of fake rocks. The shower head has amazing water pressure, and there's jets on the side and back of the shower as well. He has really died and gone to heaven. He lets the hot water trail over his skin and he scrubs himself and his hair clean until his skin is pleasantly pink and he smells of vanilla. He dries himself off, and slips on the sweatpants, tightening them ridiculously on his hips. The pants fall of his hips, yet cling ridiculously to his huge thighs and bum, becoming too big again by his feet, the gray fabric pooling around his ankles. He knows the shirt is much too big as well, and he swipes a pair of socks, heading back downstairs towards the smell of bacon and maple syrup. 

 

Harry's not prepared for the sight of Louis in his clothes. He nearly drops the spatula on the floor when he sees Louis with damp fluffed hair, swimming in Harry's sweater, it draping over his shoulder obscenely exposing his collarbone, sleeves pushed up his forearms. 

"Something on my face?" Louis asks, touching the corner of his mouth. 

"No, not at all." Harry mumbles, shaking his head and turning back to flip the pancakes. 

"God, Harry, what the hell happened to Lucky Charms?" 

"The kids aren't allowed to have processed sugar." 

Louis grabs a piece of bacon off the plate, smirking when Harry can't grab it back before he shoves it into his mouth. 

"'s not processed sugar anyway, it's marshmallows!" 

"You actually think those are real marshmallows? It's all high-" 

"La la la, I can't hear you over my delicious breakfast cereal." Louis sings obnoxiously. 

He slots himself behind Harry, loosely wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist without thinking. 

"So what do ya got here Chef Styles?" 

"Chocolate chips pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs." 

Louis' pretty sure he lets out a moan, "What are you trying to make my butt even bigger?" 

Harry cranes his neck so he can see his pants clinging to Louis' ass. 

"Yes." He says, patting it softly. 

Louis rolls his eyes, "Shut up." Louis pulls himself up on the counter, "What do ya make your own fresh squeezed orange juice as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gemma does that." 

 

Louis scoffs, as Harry makes Liam a plate, handing off to Louis. Louis sets it on the living room table, where Liam is perched, watching the new episode of Dora. 

"Is It good so far?" He asks. 

"Yes! Yes!" Liam squeals, shoving a slice of bacon in his mouth. 

When Louis gets back to the kitchen, definitely not tripping over the legs of his pants, damn Harry and his tallness, Harry has set two plates full of food on the table, and Louis plops down, staring at all the food. 

"Can I keep you?" He asks, talking a bite of pancakes. "Like can I literally live here? I'll be your salve if you just make me these damn pancakes everyday!" 

Harry chuckles, waving his fork in the air, "They're not that good." 

"I live off of ramen noodles, take out and coffee, anything that required anything besides a microwave to cook is like heaven to me." 

"Oh Zayn not taking care of you at home?" 

"Zayn cooking?" Louis laughs, "Are you shitting me? Sometimes Perrie cooks and he brings home leftovers which I promptly eat. Growing boy and all." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry replies sarcastically.

 

They eat silently for a few minutes, Harry watching in amusement as Louis scarfs down his food. 

"Do you need cooking lessons or something?" 

"No, sorry, this is embarrassing I eat like an animal." He wipes his face on a napkin, swallowing and smiling sheepishly. Harry doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's got melted chocolate smeared on his front tooth. 

"So, you wanted to talk?" 

Louis nods, "Yeah, um, I feel like I'm missing vital parts of the Harry Styles story." 

"'s not that much. I'm not that interesting." 

"Obviously you are." 

Harry rubs the back of his head, "Yeah well, my mom and dad divorced when I was eleven. He's such an ass to her, and she finally got up the nerve to leave him. She didn't want an ugly divorce, gave him everything, the house, everything. The only thing she wanted was custody of us. Of course my dad had to fight her on this, because, why wouldn't he?" He speaks slowly, and soft, so Louis has to lean slightly toward the table to hear him. "Finally they came to an agreement, my mom would take Gemma to England with her to stay with my grandmother and I would stay with my father. He's just terrible. Made my whole childhood hell, I was never good enough for him. I would always see the kids who had ratted clothes, and shivered during the walk to school because they didn't have clothes, and I would feel bad you know?" Harry takes a deep breath and steadies himself. "But I was jealous too, because they had families. They had siblings they could sit with at lunch, and moms and dads who would actually show up to their parent teacher conference. And give a damn about them. I wanted that, I wanted it so bad. But I was Harry Styles, with the fancy clothes, who lived in a big fancy house, who got a brand new car when he turned 16. So no one cared about me. No one cared that I wet the bed until I was 7 and could do entire loads of laundry by then because my dad wasn't around to clean my messes up. He was around to whoop me though, funny how that worked out. All the nights I ate grilled cheese, from watching Gemma make it when I was younger, somehow someone always filled the fridge with milk and cheese slices for me," Harry's voice cracked a couple of times, and he twists his fingers around, popping his knuckles. He refuses to look up at Louis. 

 

"Sorry, I'm getting carried away. My childhood wasn't that bad, and I know it could have been much worse. Poor little rich boy right?" He laughs humorlessly. "Anyway, I was 17 and my dad and I had just gotten in a huge fight, and I was so sick of him judging me, and standing on his high horse, dragging me to all these events so he could seem like the perfect Dad, I just booked a plane ticket and left. My mom welcomed me with open arms of course. She realized that I couldn't go back, and so I moved with them. It was an adjustment let me tell you, I got two part time jobs to help her out, and half assed my way through school. I lived with her there until I was almost 21. So anyway, I was traveling before I came back to the US, just going everywhere in England that I'd never been before, to make myself sad mostly, I knew I was going to miss it. I was going to come back first, and then a few months late my mom would come back too. Gem was already here, met a hot boy and moved for him." 

Louis gave him a little smile, and he nodded, eyes dropping back down to the table. 

"Um, so I ended up going to a foster home, because it was Christmas and we had baked so many cookies," He breaks off, and takes a deep breath again, pressing his fingers to his eyes. Louis' dangerously quiet and Harry's not sure whether he's thankful or not. 

 

"Eleanor was a baby then, only 18 months. A gorgeous baby, with soft brown hair, and those big brown eyes, and rosy cheeks, and suddenly I knew what I wanted for Christmas. I didn't want her to be one of those kids who didn't have enough food, or couldn't have all the dolls her friends had, I wanted her to have everything she ever wanted." He's pretty sure his voice is trembling, but Louis' too kind to mention it.

"Well that came back to bite you in the ass didn't it?" He jokes lightly. 

Harry laughs, even though he feels like crying, because he's never had to give a reason for adopting his kids everyone's just already known. 

"It did. My spoiled little princess." He rolls his eyes. 

"She is a princess huh? She's going to be a little heartbreaker when she grows up." 

"Impossible since I'm never letting any boys within 100 feet of her." 

Louis laughs, batting at his arm, "Whatever, she's just going to bat her little eyelashes and you're going to trip over your feet to follow her every wish. Don't worry, I plan on being the exact same way when I have children." 

"You want kids?" Harry asks, almost shocked. 

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" 

"No, no, just, you're-?" 

"What? Gay?" Louis' trying really hard not to sound harsh, but it comes out clipped. 

"I didn't-" 

"I can adopt too you know. Get an egg donor. Not everyone is irrevocably homophobic Harry." 

 

"No, No I know, please don't get upset. Sometimes I don't mean to, stuff just comes out, please don't get upset. I want you to have kids!" 

"Sure you do." Louis mumbles. He's pushed his plate away from him, and is leaning back, arms crossed over his chest.

"Really, sometimes I'm just an idiot. I forget how to-" 

"Not pretend to be gay?" 

"I'm not gay." Harry grits out. 

"Okay Harry. Then what am I doing here?" 

"You asked about my kids?" 

Louis stands up, "You know what, I'm going to go." 

Harry jumps up as well, "No, why?" 

"What the hell do you mean why?" Louis snaps, aggravated now. 

Harry stares at him, lips pouting, as if he doesn't know what to say. 

"Can I ask you one question Harry?" 

"Yes." He nods curtly. 

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend what would you say?" 

"I, um, Louis," 

"No right? The answer's no?" 

"Louis-" 

"No admit it, the answer would be no right?" 

Harry sighs, looking at the floor, curls covering his face. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What if I asked you to fuck me right now?" 

Harry cringes slightly, at the use of the word fuck, because he knows exactly what Louis is trying to accomplish by using that word. Louis nods, 

"That should tell you why I'm leaving Harry. Right there." 

Louis may be harsh, but he's not cruel, and he hugs Harry, thanking him for breakfast and says goodbye to Liam. 

"Thanks for everything, I'll give the clothes back at work. Bye Harry." 

"Louis?" 

"What?" 

"Get home safely." 

"Thanks Harry. See you at the office."


	10. The One With the Business Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has mentions of Harry being heterosexual, as well as him being a dick to Louis. I'm sorry! Also I make no apologies as for how I chose to portray Taylor Swift cause I don't like her so.. anyway enjoy! xx

Gemma collapses on the bed, trying to catch her breath, arm wrapped around her calf to soothe the cramp.  
"We are never doing that again." She pants out.  
Niall lets out a breathy laugh, wrapping his arm around her waist, tugging her sweaty body onto his. "Oh really?"  
"Yes really. I'm an old woman, I don't bend like that anymore."  
He flips them over, so he can settle over her, a big hand splayed across her stomach, placing a kiss to her inner thigh.  
"Still cramping?"  
She nods, and he massages her thigh gently,  
"So Gem,"  
"Hmm?" She murmurs, carding a hand through his hair.  
"We've been, um, sleeping together awhile."  
"A few weeks yah."  
"So I was thinking," He starts slowly, accent thick. 

She sits up then, as casually as she can without looking like a spaz, and pulls the sheet up to cover her body.  
"Hey hey," Niall's hands cover hers, and he pulls the sheet back down, kissing her shoulder. "Whaddaya doin'?"  
She glances down, and he tilts her chin up with his finger, "None of that. You don't even know what I'm gonna say."  
"Oh I can guess." She snaps, shaking out of his grasp.  
"Hey, can you stop?" Niall demands rather than asks, hands wrapping around her hips. "I just wanna ask you a fucking question."  
"What?" She rolls her eyes. She knows she's being a bitch, but she can't help it okay? She doesn't know how else to act.  
"I was just going to ask if you wanted to date. Ya know officially or whatever? It's dumb I know." He's backed off of her, kneeling in between her spread legs.  
"No, it's not." She says quietly.  
"Is that a yes or?" He plays with his fingers, blue eyes staring hard at his knees.  
"Yes it's a yes! I would love to, I mean, we have fun so." She trails off and he laughs.  
"Oh don't act too excited." 

She sits up, running her hands over his shoulders.  
"No, I am! It's not like people are falling all over me anyways."  
He frowns, "They should be." His hands slide over her stomach.  
"Stop." She looks down. "Not with this body,"  
"Uh uh, my _girlfriend_ is not gonna talk about herself like that. No negative comments about your body, I love it."  
"You're cute." Gemma says, eyes flicking up to meet his.  
"No I'm not." He pouts, pinching at her nipple.  
"No you're not," She smirks, tossing her leg over his, so she's straddling his lap. "You're a pain in my ass."  
He shakes his head as Gemma sucks on his ear,  
"Not ready to go again."  
"Yes you are. Teenage boy recovery time and all that."  
"I guess for my girlfriend I can make exceptions."  
Gemma giggles into his neck, hand trailing down his chest slowly, "You better." 

He kisses her gently, cupping her face in one hand,  
"Hey Gemma."  
"Yeah?"  
"I really like you."  
"I really like you too." She blushes, kissing his nose.  
"Okay, now ride me." he says boldly, smacking her hip.  
"How romantic." She drawls sarcastically, pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him. 

The next week passes pretty slowly. Harry's been busy with the kids, Gemma's been enforcing her ability to leave at seven and he's been letting her. She seems happier, more giggly, laughing and smiling at little text messages she gets during the day. The kids have been excited to spend more time with him, which results in at least one kid in his bed a night. He doesn't really mind though, he likes the cold toes and abundance of stuffed animals that seem to make their way into his bed. His sink piles with dishes, the fridge fills with home cooked meals, and his heart fills with new memories of his kids. He tries not to think about Louis, though sometimes it's hard when he's all fluffy and soft and vanilla smelling and trying his best to help Harry finish his work so he can get home.

Harry didn't start freaking out until Wednesday, because his deadline is four days away and they still haven't cut a deal.  
It's seven-thirty in the morning and he's already been there for nearly three hours. There's a quiet knock on the door, and he barely glances up as a coffee is placed on his desk.  
"Thanks." He mumbles.  
"Just so you know, your meeting is in fifteen."  
He looks up to see Louis, holding an ipad, barely looking at him.  
"Where's Nick?"  
"Vacation remember?"  
"Oh yeah, with his sugar daddy. I tend to ignore him most of the time."  
Louis doesn't say anything, just heads back to his desk and Harry sighs. He doesn't have time for this anyway. 

"Ms.Swift." Harry says politely, hugging her briefly.  
"It's Taylor for the third time." She says kindly, tossing her blonde hair over the shoulder. Harry tries not to crinkle his nose, because she smells of thick floral perfume and her yellow blouse is sickeningly bright.  
"Mr.Swift." Harry shakes his hand politely, and the Swift's sit down on one side, Louis and Harry on the other.  
"So Mr.Styles, you have another contract for us to look over is that right?"  
"Yes, we've lowered our percentages and almost cut in half the number of employees that will have to be laid off. We can nearly double the amount of Styles corporate staff, and transfer them to Swift and Co and then if you want to keep them you can or they can be transferred back to our offices. We're doing everything to make this deal work, you need to do your part."  
"Listen, I'll have my people look it over and we can let you know by Monday."  
"No." Harry says firmly. "Enough dillydallying around. Taylor can look at it now, and then sign it."  
"You'd better watch your tone." The older man says, hands braced on the table. "You have something to lose by me not signing this contract, not us."  
"You have just as much to lose as me. We're one of the only companies willing to negotiate with you at this point, without us you'll have no one."  
"You'll lose your reputation. I gave you my demands and if you refuse to meet them then I'm not signing anything."  
"You don't seem to understand that a business deal includes negotiations, and compromises. Everyone has to lose some to win some."  
"Listen here Mr. Styles, you're not as good as your father, and you're certainly not in charge here. I will look over the contract and get it back to you by Monday." 

The room is tense, and Harry wills himself to calm down.  
"Mr. Styles, we've spoken our peace, you will hear from us Monday." Mr. Swift stands up and Taylor follows suit.  
"No. Wait a minute." Louis speaks up, finally, looking up from his ipad.  
"What?"  
"This is the best contract you're going to get, we're giving up way more than you."  
"Thank you for your input but-"  
"No. Sit down and look at the damn contract. This thing has been rewritten about four times. Trust me I know, because I've been there every time. Your CEO is here, so look at the damn contract. If you're going to sign it, sign it, if not then get out and we will not be doing business with you again."  
"You can't talk to me like that!"  
"I believe I just did. Look at the damn contract."  
Harry stands up, placing an arm on Louis' shoulder, "Louis,"  
"No, he needs to at least look at it. Look at it!" He says, looking at Taylor. She sighs, red lips pursed but sits down, bringing the paper closer to her. 

They sit , Mr. Swift fuming, Harry and Louis sitting next to each other, Harry's hand resting on Louis' thigh. It's silent except for Taylor, flicking through the papers of the contract. Finally she clears her throat, and everyone stares at her.  
"Harry and I need to speak alone." She simpers, standing up and smoothing down her pencil skirt.  
Louis' eyes narrow, "The hell you do."  
"Louis," Harry hisses, giving him a 'what the fuck' look.  
"I," He pauses, swallowing hard. "Sorry." He exits the room quickly, and shortly after Mr. Swift gets up and exits. 

It's just Harry and Taylor when she gets up, dramatically making her way to sit on the table in front of Harry. Her skirt has ridden up a little and she crosses her legs.  
"So Harry," She starts in a sugary voice.  
He resists the urge to roll his eyes at her, and she smiles, blonde hair, eyes glinting, red lips curving as if she's just the hottest thing. He supposes she could be attractive. To someone with low standards. Someone who likes stick thin and flat, and blunt bangs and too much lipstick.  
"What?" He asks, voice flat.  
"These are pretty good terms. We'll clearly be making more money than you, all of the benefits are mostly in our favor, for the first six months of course." Her voice is so shrill and high pitched it irritates him. "Daddy will never sign it though."  
He exhales heavily, "Why?"  
"It'd mean giving up his pride of course. Especially after that little stunt your assistant pulled. He's quite protective of you huh? Got a little crush?"  
His eyes widen, "What? Louis? No."  
She waves her hand, "It's irrelevant anyways. I have a proposition for you."  
"I'm not going to sleep with you so you can get daddy to sign the papers." Harry deadpans.  
"I'm not talking about sex. Explicitly at least." Her eyes are directly on Harry's crotch. When he catches her looking, she looks up, a shit eating grin on her face. "Just dates is all I'm asking. A few dates between now and the holiday party, with me being your date to the party." 

"Why would I do that?" He crosses his arms, "We don't need the deal that badly."  
"Oh you don't?" She crosses her arms over her chest, cocking her head.  
"No."  
"Okay fine." She slides off the table, clucking her tongue, "And I thought we could have such fun together Harry."  
"Wait."  
She turns around, "Oh this will be good."  
"You will not come to my house, you will not tell the press, you will not confront any members of my family."  
"Oh Harry," She sighs, "You're no fun." Her hand trails down his arm, and he tries his hardest not to jerk away from her. "But deal. I'll call you tonight, and have the signed contract sent over by tomorrow morning. Sound good?"  
"Sounds good Taylor."  
She kisses his cheek, and collects her things, contract tucked under her arm.  
"Looking forward to seeing you later Styles." 

 

When Harry makes his way back to his office, Louis is sitting in front of his desk.  
"What did she say?" He asks standing up.  
"Nothing." Harry plops into his chair.  
"You smell like her." Louis states.  
"Louis." He warns. "And what the hell was that out there? I don't need you to try to take care of me."  
"I wasn't. I just didn't like the way he was talking to you."  
"Newsflash it isn't your job to have those kinds of opinions."  
"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm talking to Harry "I'm not gay what's gay" Styles."  
"Stop it. You fucking stop it. I told you that I can't be your boyfriend."  
"You said we could hang out in private. I guess I took it upon myself to assume you weren't fucking other women."  
"I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna fuck her." He grunts.  
"You're not?"  
"No. I have to, date her though. In order for her dad to sign the contract."  
"Harry-"  
"Stop. Stop with that pitying tone. You need to realize that I will do whatever it takes to keep this company afloat."  
"Why?"  
"It doesn't matter. We could make this a lot easier if you stop acting so personally offended by everything I do. You are not my boyfriend."  
"Fine." Louis spits. "Fine. I'm done trying Harry. You've got your fucking deal, I'm done. I quit."  
"Louis-"  
"No, you can't treat me like shit but want me to work for you. You wonder why you don't have anybody but your sister. This is why. People try to help and you push them away. You let the shitty people use you. You let people use you when you don't deserve that. You put up with shit you shouldn't. You are better than that Harry. You are so much better than that. When are you going to realize that? When are you going to realize that you're a good fucking person who deserves the world? You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You just have to do things for yourself and your kids. Fuck everyone else. Literally fuck everyone else. They don't matter. You have nothing to prove to anyone. Harry Styles you are a good person, but I'm done." 

 

Harry can tell you some events that happen over the next near month. Of course he can. He can tell you about Halloween, when he accidentally saw his sister in a red corset, a black tutu and thigh high stockings; when Liam was Woody from Toy Story and Eleanor was Ariel from Little Mermaid (second year in a row); fucking Taylor so hard in the car, he scratched up her back, and bruised her pale hips. Dropping the kids off at his mom's for a few hours so he could fuck Taylor in a dumpy motel, he paid for, always a gentleman. The countless arguments with his dad, his mom getting sicker. Gemma getting happier and not spending as much time with him as he wanted, spending more time with that Niall kid. They were going on vacation soon. Babysitting Lux but avoiding talking to Lou because she'd immediately know something was wrong. The booze. Oh god, the countless bottles of whiskey he'd bought. The people at the liquor store knew him by name now. It was that bad. He can remember Louis. Soft, fringey, bright blue eyed, big arse, fragile ankles and tight pants Louis. Louis who he hasn't spoken to in three weeks and four days. 

Louis kept his word, and quit, that day. Walked out, had Nick pack up his stuff. Which he did that little shit. He still keeps in touch with Louis, Harry's sure. He also knows that him and Gemma occasionally text, probably about him.

It's a Friday afternoon and Harry's planning how he's going to convince Gemma to push back her weekend with Niall one week so she can watch the kids tonight. He knows her and Niall are planning on going to a cabin with Zayn and Perrie, and that she's been waiting for this for awhile. As much as his sister hates to admit it, he knows she's falling hard for the kid, and he wants her to be happy. But he also wants to get his work done, and maybe get drunk, maybe screw Taylor while he's at it. 

"Gemma really, I have so much shit to do, and Mom can't."  
"Why can't she?"  
"She's not feeling that great, and besides, she's watching the kids on Sunday because I have a dinner with the Swift's to discuss how the merge is coming along."  
"Harry, how fucking long ago did I tell you I was leaving? I'm going on vacation from tonight until Monday."  
"Gemma, come on. You can't go one night without your boytoy?"  
"You can't go one night without your whore?" She spits.  
He's silent, phone squeezing painfully tight around the phone.  
"That's right. I know you're not going to do any work, you're going to go have sex with that girl. Whom you claim to hate by the way."  
Harry says nothing, and for the first time in awhile he feels tears burning behind his eyes.  
"No, wait. I'm sorry. It's fine Harry, I'm gonna find someone to watch them okay?"  
He sighs, "Goodbye Gemma." 

The doorbell rings and Liam jumps off his lap, running towards the door with greasy fingers. Harry follows, pulling open the door. Gemma stands in front of him, wearing a smile and holding out a box of cupcakes.  
"Hi."  
"Auntie Gem!"  
"Don't touch," Harry says, scooping Liam into his arms. "Your hands are dirty."  
Gemma looks quite pretty actually, hair curled, makeup on, wearing a white sweater with studded sleeves, jeans and high heeled black boots.  
"You look nice." Harry says.  
"Thanks. We're headed up there now, but I've got someone coming to watch the kids for you. Seven right?"  
"'t's fine." Harry mumbles.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I was being mean on the phone earlier. I said I would always help you out with the kids-"  
He shakes his head, pulling her in for a hug,  
"Ssh no. It's me. You deserve to be a little happy, ya?" He kisses her head. "Now go. Enjoy your vacation okay? We'll miss you."  
"Miss you!" Liam chimes.  
"Where's princess Ele?"  
"In the tubby. We're exchanging tonight, one eats and watches tv one bathes. Ended up with a few too many pepperoni slices on the white carpet last week."  
Gemma smirks,  
"They are your kids after all."  
"Shut up shut up. Now get out." He swats her bum, rushing her out the door. "Oh thanks for the cupcakes as well. Like I need to gain anymore weight." He complains, patting his flat stomach.  
She rolls her eyes exaggeratedly, "Oh shut up, you've not gained a pound since you were sixteen."  
"I'm pretty sure I ate an entire pack of candy cane oreos last week."  
"Those are out?!"  
"Yes. I'll pick some up this weekend?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Harry,"  
He looks up, "Hmm?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you too baby sis. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
"I'm still older than you! And that doesn't really leave anything!"  
"I know!" He calls as she heads out the door, closing it behind her. 

 

The kids are bathed, covered by warm fuzzy pajamas and slippers, plopped in front of the TV, watching Hotel Transylvania when the doorbell rings. Harry's been ready to go for awhile, Taylor had invited him for drinks and a fuck, then he really had to get to the office. He slowly heads towards the door, opening it, jaw dropping. Of course it's the last person he'd expect to see. 

Fuck you Gemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole so this is short and ends with a cliffhanger. The next chapter is nearly halfway written so soon, I promise! I hope you liked it!  
> xx  
> T


	11. The One Where Harry's upset with Gemma (and everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short because I cut the chapter in half, hopefully I can post it tomorrow or Monday. If not it probably won't be posted until Thursday at the earliest.   
> Please please read further warnings about rough sex and possible dub con in the notes at the end of the chapter! Proceed with caution.  
> xx T

Louis is standing there, hair covered by a blue beanie, wearing a jean jacket over a cream sweater, black jeans and a pair of navy blue vans.   
"Hi."   
Fuck you Gemma.   
"I, err, wasn't," Harry doesn't know what to say.   
"I hope this isn't awkward. Gemma said you needed help and I wanted to help. I can go though if you,"   
"I have plans so it makes sense for you to stay." He moves to the side to let Louis pass. Louis shivers, heading in the house.   
"So what are the rules?"   
"Well, bedtime for Liam is at eight, Eleanor is eight-thirty. They can have a cupcake before bed but make sure they brush their teeth. They both like having a book read to them, and that's fine as long as it's before their bedtime. Both of them have a nightlight, but it's programmed to turn on when the main light turns off. They both go to bed pretty easily, but Liam may want some extra cuddles. He has a monkey he always sleeps with and Eleanor has a panda she sleeps with. The animals should already be in their beds but sometimes they have a habit of disappearing, so make sure you find them. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, it may be pretty late so help yourself to anything. Feel free to sleep in the guest room and I'll wake you up when I get home or in the morning. You have my work number and cell, right?" When Louis nods, he continues. "Just text if it's something minor, call if it's something major." 

Louis nods, "Anything else?"   
"I think that's it. You have watched kids before right?"   
Louis tries not to look offended, "Four younger sisters remember?"   
"Oh yeah, I do. Sorry, just let me say bye."   
"Of course."   
Louis watches, hip pressed to the wall, as Harry hugs and kisses his kids, murmuring 'goodbyes' and 'I love you's'.   
"Bye Harry." He calls, as Harry heads toward the garage door.   
"Bye Louis. Thanks again." He says, trying not to seem too cheerful. He turns away when he sees Louis squeeze in between Liam and Eleanor, tickling them.  
Fuck you Gemma. 

"Alright guys! Clean up time!" Louis says, when the end credits of the movie begin to roll. Both the kids have tired eyes, and rings of chocolate frosting around their mouths.   
"Yeah, 'm tired Lou Lou." Eleanor mumbles into his chest.   
"Me too. Let's brush our teethies and go to bed alright?"   
"Do we have to?" She whines.   
"If you want sparkly teeth like daddy then yes."   
She pouts, and Louis hoists her up on one hip, then Liam on the other.   
"You're very strong." Liam states on their way up the stairs.   
"Thank you very much." He kisses Liam's head. "Alright, everyone get their toothbrush."

When their teeth are brushed, Louis tucks in Liam first, checking under the bed for monster's twice, kissing both him and his monkey, with a promise that he'd be back when he was done with Eleanor. Eleanor was easier, he read her a princess book, sang her a few songs and then kissed her head, promising to, in addition to her nightlight, leave the hall light on. When he goes back to Liam's room, Liam has his thumb in his mouth and tears glistening in his big brown eyes.   
"What's wrong?" Louis asks, concerned.   
"Thought you were-not comin' back." Liam whimpers, making grabby hands at Louis.   
"I said I was bud, I just had to put Ellie to sleep."   
He pulls Liam close, rubbing his hair, muttering sweet nothings to him.   
"You'll be okay buddy. Sweet dreams alright? Dream that you and Ele and monkey are going on an adventure okay? And you can fight the big mean teddy bear like they do in Toy Story?" Louis' just babbling at this point, to make the boy feel better.   
"Okay daddy." Liam mumbles, tiredly, pushing his thumb into his mouth.   
The boy's obviously young and already half asleep, and his slip up should not make Louis' heart clench like it does. It really shouldn't. 

Harry stumbles in the house, shit faced drunk. It's too quiet, and Louis' not on the couch watching tv or anything. He wrestles his phone out of his jean pocket, blinking at the brightness of the screen. It's nearly three in the morning. He didn't realize it was that late. He stumbles up the stairs, trying to stay quiet, and opens Eleanor's door to give her a kiss. She doesn't stir, and he smiles, heading to Liam's room. He doesn't expect to see Louis curled on Liam's little bed, Liam's head resting on his chest. He makes his way to the bed, long limbs flailing, and pushes at Louis' shoulder.   
"Lou, wake up." He whispers, or tries to.   
Louis grumbles, curling tighter in on himself, and Harry nudges him again.   
"Louis."   
"What?" Louis asks groggily, eyes fluttering open.   
He sits up when he realizes where he is, rubbing his flat hair out of his face. Harry grabs his arm, and pulls him out of the room, closing Liam's door.   
"I'm here now."   
"You are." Louis says, rubbing his eyes.   
He looks adorable, Harry thinks. 

"So are you staying or going?"   
Louis' nose wrinkles in disgust.   
"What?" Harry asks, eyes wide and glassy.   
"You still smell like her."   
"What?"   
"You didn't shower or anything?" Louis asks. "That's pretty sick. Fucking in a dirty motel room, then coming back here, to your family, smelling like her. Smelling like sex, and sweat, and her perfume." 

Harry's face hardens, "You have no clue what you're saying. You're not going to sit there and talk to me like that in my own house."   
"You're disgusting. Fucking disgusting." Louis' voice is getting louder now. He's so furious. He'd chosen to not believe Gemma when she said that Harry may be going on a date. He chose to ignore the thought that he could be sleeping with Taylor fucking Swift. Louis hated her even more now. She wasn't even attractive. There were much prettier girls than her at Harry's disposal. Louis could see it and he was gay for christ's sake.   
"Stop it. Stop it." Harry argued, yanking at his curls.   
"No, I'm not going to stop it. You think you can act like you want to be with me, tell me you will if I keep it a secret, and then go have sex with the sluttiest, clingiest, fakest, woman in all of the city. You, Harry fucking Styles, have some nerve!"   
Harry grips his arm tightly, pulling him into the closest empty bedroom, slamming the door closed.   
"Fuck you Louis! I don't have to tell you anything about me! I don't have to explain anything to you. I can sleep with whoever I want!" He's feeling decidedly less drunk at this point, and he punctuates each word with a squeeze of his nails deeper into Louis' arm.   
"I wanted to try Harry! I wanted to try with you! Didn't you get that? I've had a massive crush on you! Even when I saw you with Gemma and the kids, and I thought Gemma was your wife, I still thought, what I would give to have a guy like that. Who wanted kids, and gave them every single thing he had. Fought over stupid strawberry poptarts!" 

"Stop." Harry pleads, voice softer now. He's out of things to argue, and he's too scatter brained to come up with new ones. "Please don't."   
"Do you know why I quit?"   
Harry shakes his head, "No."   
"I quit because I couldn't stand to see you slaving over a job you hate. Working for a man you hate. I know you hate your dad, hell, everyone hates your dad. He's a right prick. Honest. I mean, he hates everyone. He never liked me, he wants to fire Nick, which I'm sure it's no surprise why he wants to. I don't want to watch you pretend to be something you're not. I know we were never close, and you're not letting me down. Maybe the idea I had of you down, but not me personally. But you are letting yourself down, and your kids, and Gemma, your family."   
"Louis," Harry starts.   
"No." Louis' voice is rising again. He just wants Harry to listen, and not be so stupid. He shoves at Harry's shoulder with his hand Harry's not holding on to. "You need to stand up to him Harry." He shoves him again. "Stand up to him dammit." He shoves Harry again. "That's what this is about. Do you really enjoy sleeping with Taylor? Trust me if you do, then I'm making a fool out of myself." He slams his palm into Harry's shoulder again, pain ricocheting up his arm. "But you don't do that do you?" He coos. "You thrust into her over, and over again, chanting that mantra in your head, 'I'm straight, I'm straight'."   
Harry grunts, "No."   
"Oh but you do don't you? You touch her, feel her, but you're not thinking of her at all. You've got someone in your head you're using to get off, huh? Picturing a harder body, more muscular,"   
"Stop." Harry says, louder, gripping Louis' arm tighter.   
"Who're you thinking about Harry? I know it's not her. Even if it was a girl. She's not even got nice tits to fill her out. Iss't Nick? The quiff do it for you? Maybe one of those hot little interns from the mail room?" 

Louis' making stuff up at this point, to prove a point, and Harry's face is turning more and more red. He's finally lost it when Louis says something dumb about someone finding gay porn on his computer, and he pushes Louis back on the bed, so he bounces, before fitting his body over Louis' smaller one. Harry kisses Louis aggressively, biting at his lips, sucking and licking into his mouth. Louis means to push him away, to fight him on this because really, what the hell does he think he's doing? He means to; but he doesn't of course. He pulls Harry by his hair tighter to him. Let's Harry tear his shirt off, and pop the button on his jeans, helping him wriggle out of them, squeezing his ass the whole time. Harry sucks numerous hickies into his neck and chest, and Louis welcomes them, arching up and grinding his erection into the air. Harry chuckles at this, purposely keeping his hips angled just out of Louis' reach.   
"Are ya just gonna tease?" Louis moans, fingernails scraping Harry's chest.   
Harry grunts, but doesn't say anything. He tears his own shirt over his head, and kicks off his pants.   
"Come on come on." Louis moans, palming himself through his boxers.   
Harry yanks his hand away, holding both of Louis' arms over his head with one of his huge hands, while he molds his body to Louis', reaching over to dig in the night stand.   
"Fuck Harry c'mon. Please." Louis whines, rutting his erection into Harry's. 

They both moan at that, and Harry's grip slips, and he moves a little faster. He finally dumps a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms onto the bed next to Louis' head, and Louis raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. Harry yanks him up, positioning Louis the way he wants him, on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Louis lets himself be manhandled like a rag doll, and wiggles his butt in the air.   
"Come on." He demands over his shoulder to Harry.   
Harry stays silent, roughly spreading his knees. Louis hears the pop of the lube cap, and he hisses at the cold, when Harry's finger presses at his rim. He keens, arching his back when Harry gets a finger inside of him, because shit his fingers are long and thick. At this point Louis' not sure if he's the only one letting out little moans or if Harry is too. He's dropped so he's leaning against his elbows, rutting against the sheets because he just can't help himself. Harry's got another finger in him in no time. Hardly stretching him, just curling and searching for his prostate. When he finds it, Louis' sure he screams, humping back onto Harry's hand. He's that worked up and horny. Harry's head drops onto his shoulder, teeth sinking into his shoulder blade. 

"Fuck, 'm gonna come. So close already. Please, please."   
He can feel Harry shake his head against his shoulder, and then the fingers are gone.   
"No." He moans, bracing himself on one elbow to reach back to try to bring Harry's hand back. Harry slaps him away, making a tutting sound and then he can hear the rustle of the condom wrapper. Harry's going to fuck him. He can't breathe. He cranes his neck over the shoulder to see Harry sliding the condom over his huge, red cock, biting his lip intensely. His head snaps back when Harry moves forward to push in, because if he watches he'll be coming all over himself before Harry even gets the chance to touch. Harry doesn't even give him anytime to adjust, slamming in. Louis can't deny that it hurts, he's barely been stretched, Harry's huge and he's not giving him anytime to breathe through it.   
"Fuck. So tight. Tighter than a girl." Harry moans, voice completely wrecked, the only thing he's said since this all began. 

Louis knows it's not going to be gentle, but he didn't think Harry'd be this rough. He's brutally slamming in and out of him, that every time he's moved up the bed a little, knees scraping on the sheets. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it though, he's pushing back on every thrust, letting out moans. His cock is leaking precome all over his stomach, and if he could just balance enough to get his hand on it- Harry slaps him away.   
"Mine. Mine." He rasps. "Gonna come when I say. Mine."   
As soon as Louis' hands are back on the bed, proving he's not going to jerk his cock, no matter how red and angry it may be, Harry's back to holding his bruising grip on Louis' hips.   
"Not gonna last." Harry chokes out, hips stuttering.   
"Please please." Louis cries. He's not sure if he's crying or sweating, and it's probably a bit of both. He hurts everywhere, and he just wants to fucking come. He can already tell walking is going to be hell tomorrow. Harry comes a few moments later with a loud moan, and pulls out of a shaking Louis. Louis' sure he's going to die, if he doesn't come right this second. He let's Harry flip him over, kiss him and mumble his little pet names, jerking Louis' cock until he finally finally comes. He's pretty sure he passes out afterwards. 

When Louis wakes up he doesn't want to open his eyes. His body hurts. He lays in bed, with his eyes closed for a good ten minutes. He can hear noises downstairs, and he had felt Harry get out of bed much earlier. Finally with a groan, he realizes he may as well get up. Louis sits up, hissing in pain, peeling back the covers to see the damage. Holy hell. His arm has little red nail marks, and a ring of bruises, his hips are laced with bruises, and he doesn't even want to see what his neck looks like. The pain in his ass is way past a pleasurable ache, and he hisses when he finally slides out of bed. He refuses to try to squeeze back into his jeans, so without hesitating he finds clothes that are laying on the chair in the corner of Harry's room so he doesn't have to bend down and search through drawers. It's just a pair of too-tight yet too-long sweats and a big t-shirt. 

Harry hasn't forgotten about Louis, he's even made extra coffee for him. He just may have forgot how rough he was the previous night, because he cocks his head curiously when he hears how slowly Louis is clunking down the stairs. He leaves the kids eating their cinnamon rolls, and heads over to the bottom of the stairs.   
"Louis?"   
Louis looks up, from where he's stopped on the second to top stair, a grimace on his face.   
"Yeah?"   
"You alright?" Harry asks concernedly, making his way up the stairs.   
Louis rolls his eyes, "Do you think I'm okay? I can hardly walk!" He hisses.   
Harry bites his lip, "Yeah I'm sorry about that," he looked down.   
"It's not like you did it on purpose. You were wasted."   
"Yeah that was wrong of me. Were the kids alright?"   
"They were perfect." 

 

Of course Eleanor takes that moment to run over to the stairs,   
"Dad!" She starts, "We're all sticky- Lou Lou!" She slips past Harry and shoves at Louis' legs making him fall to the ground. "You're still here!" She cries with excitement.   
Louis bites his lip to hold back his swear, too sore to even move to hug the little girl back. Thankfully Harry tugs her up,   
"Louis hurt himself last night we have to be really gentle."   
"Oh, I'm sorry." She says. "Did you guys have a slumber party?"   
"No. He just fell asleep on accident."   
She nods, "Oh okay. Well can he still stay and play?"   
"Ele baby, like I said, he's pretty sore."   
"Maybe he needs a bath! That always makes me feel better. He can have a bath and then we can watch movies!"   
"We'll see Eleanor. Now go finish breakfast and I'll be down there shortly."   
Eleanor nods, rushing back down the stairs, and Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist to pull him up.   
"Sorry about that."   
"It's fine. But you know what? A bath actually sounds really good. Along with a strong alcoholic beverage and hardcore narcotics."   
"Hardcore narcotics?" Harry laughs, balancing most of Louis' weight on his shoulder and walking upstairs to the bathroom. "You might be stuck with some tylenol."   
"How many of those can you take without overdosing?"   
"Enough." Harry laughs, turning on the light in the bathroom. "You think you're gonna be good enough in here?" 

 

Louis blushes, and leans back against the sink.   
"I dunno if I can get in myself."   
Harry's long arms are on either side of him, caging him in against the sink.   
"You want me to help you?" He asks softly.   
"If you, I mean you don't have to."   
Harry swallows hard, trying not to look at Louis. "I can. That's fine."   
"You don't have to."   
"No I, I wanna." Harry mumbles.   
He finally glances up at Louis, meeting his blue eyes, who nods in consent. 

Harry moves away from Louis, shutting and locking the bathroom door, and moving over to the Jacuzzi bathtub. He turns on the hot water and jets, adding bubbles. When he turns back to Louis, the shorter man has a strange look on his face and Harry mumbles, "Sorry, habit."   
Louis nods, and moves slowly toward Harry. Harry grips the bottom of the shirt Louis' wearing and starts dragging it up over Louis' head.   
"Can you move your arms at all?"   
"Yeah sorry, a little."   
He raises his arms, and Harry slides the shift off as best he can. He frowns and apologizes quickly when Louis groans in pain. When he sees Louis' bruised torso he lets out a gasp.   
"Oh shit. Lou- oh my god."   
He sighs, "It's-"   
"Don't you dare say it's fine because it's not. You're-" His big hand glides over Louis' bruised hip, "You're breakable and I shouldn't have. Fuck, I'm so sorry." He ducks his head, pressing a kiss to Louis' collarbone. 

Louis jumps in surprise, but allows Harry to rest his head on his shoulder and push his pants down. Harry doesn't allow himself to stare for very long, and he helps a very naked Louis sink into the tub. Louis moans as he slips into the hot water, so just his face is poking out.   
"Can I have the Tylenol now?" Louis asks quietly.   
"Yes, I'll be back. Will you be alright?"   
"Yeah, yeah." 

When Harry comes back, Louis takes the medication and rests his head against the wall.   
"Have you washed or anything?" Harry asks, kneeling next to him on the floor.   
"No. Too tired. Hurts Harry."   
"Okay babe." Harry brushes Louis' hair out of his face. "Just relax and let the medicine work. You can even take a nap if you want later. Do you want me to, um, wash you?"   
Louis cracks open an eye, "D'you wanna wash me Styles?"   
"I meant, I have two young kids it's not like I'm gonna be looking."   
"Oh you're not going to be looking?" He asks, a smirk on his face.   
"Oh you hush. Yes or no?"   
"Yes please." His eyes are closed again, and Harry drizzles body wash on a washcloth, starting to scrub gently on Louis' neck. It's covered in bite marks and brushes and he makes sure he's extremely gentle. He forces Louis to sit up a little so he can scrub his chest and back. 

Louis is pliant the entire time, letting Harry take his time and mold him the way he wants him. He even washes his hair for him, making sure that he doesn't get suds in Louis' eyes. (And if he washes his hair to put off going below his waist, no one has to know.) But eventually, he's scrubbed as much as he can of Louis' hip bones and he clears his throat, moving the wash cloth down to Louis' thighs. He doesn't let his eyes drop lower, and he just goes by feeling. Until he bumps into Louis' erection and he lets out a moan.   
"Oh god I'm sorry." Louis chokes.   
"No you're fine. I just didn't-" Harry pushes himself up, because he can't. He can't sit here and finish scrubbing Louis like it's something innocent when he's fucking hard, and Harry's caused it. He can't act like he doesn't wanna wrap his hand loosely around Louis' cock and jerk it until he's fucking up into Harry's fist, moans flooding out of his mouth. He doesn't exactly mean to run out of the bathroom, but that's exactly what he does. 

 

Niall's family's cabin is really nice, there's a spacious kitchenette and living room area, along with a bathroom including a shower and two bedrooms. Zayn and Perrie had one, and Gemma and Niall shared the other that was across the hall.   
"Can we take a break?" Perrie whines, plopping on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table.   
"Oi! Getcha feet offa there Pez! My mum'll kill ya!  
"Well she's not here is she?" She asks snarkily, sticking out her tongue.   
"If you didn't have so much shit," Zayn starts. "It wouldn't take so much time to unpack."   
"Oh shut up." She calls, as Zayn leaves the cabin, heading back out to the SUV they had rented for the drive up here.   
"At least be like Gem, low maintenance."   
Both Gemma and Perrie laugh, because she's really not.   
Gemma dumps her last bag on the floor, and crawls into Niall's lap, where he hands her a mug of hot chocolate and Bailey's.   
"We're drinking early are we?" She asks, taking the cup and pecking him on the cheek.   
"Nothin' else to do up here."   
She rolls her eyes, "You're such a liar! By the way, you promised we'd have a fire tonight."   
"I did. We'll have some drinks first and then we'll go set it up."   
"Alright, good." 

Around nine o'clock, they're all sitting around the fire, drinking and eating roasted marshmallows.   
"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Gemma asks, curling her legs tighter under the blanket.   
"Well Pez and I wanna go into town. We've got an appointment at a tattoo shop at 2."   
"You can't go anywhere without getting a tattoo can you?" She asks, rolling her eyes.   
"No Gem, and you're just jealous."   
"Of what?!"   
"The fact that we're young and hip with tattoos and piercings."   
"Zayn!" Perrie hissed.   
"Don't hate on her age man." Niall says, hand finding Gemma's thigh and squeezing.   
Gemma laughs.   
"Oh okay, sorry I'm not cool enough. You're getting a tattoo Perrie? Or a piercing?"   
"Z's getting a tat, I'm piercing my tongue."   
"Okay, well if I'm so old and gross, I'll go get something too."   
"You're gonna get a tattoo?!" Niall splutters. He likes her milky white unmarred skin thank you very much.   
"No don't be ridiculous, I'll get a piercing though." 

Gemma remembers parts of Saturday. She remembers brunch and bloody Mary's, and drinking more than she ate, even though the French toast was really good. She remembers making out in the cab on the way to the tattoo parlor, already buzzed. She remembers begging Niall to let her get two piercings because "Buy one get one half off good deal yah?" Perrie had buzzed in her ear, tongue ring clicking. She remembers a lot of things, but she certainly does not remember inviting Niall to family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sex is consensual but it may seem as if it's not, because one party is drunk and very very rough. The other partner is bruised, and can barely walk. It's basically rough, angry possessive but consensual sex. Please proceed with caution. Also overuse of the word 'fuck' like it's really bad.


End file.
